An Unexpected Turn
by sg90210
Summary: B/D story. Takes place six years after Dylan left Brenda in London. Brenda lives in the worst part of LA with her daughter. What happens when her and Dylan bump into each other after six years. Will Dylan find out what happened to Brenda?
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Turn

**Hi! soo this is my very first fan fiction! This is a B/D story! This story takes place six years after Dylan left Brenda in London. I don't know if I will continue writing this story it all depends on your reviews! so if ya like it pleasee review! Oh and i don't own any of these characters! ;)**

Chapter One

Dylan McKay had to meet one of his employees from the After Dark in the worst area of LA. He really didn't want to but he had too. After the meeting was over, Dylan was starving and he just had to find something to eat. He wasn't on the best side of town, but he found a safe little diner that didn't look to bad. He came in and sat down in a booth and started to read the menu.

A frazzled waitress came over not even looking at Dylan and pulled out her pencil and paper.

"Hi can I take your order?" she asked. Dylan knew that voice. His head shot up and saw Brenda Walsh starring at her paper not even noticing him stare at her.

"Hi Bren." Dylan said with a smirk on his face. Brenda froze and starred at Dylan.

"Dylan McKay?" she said totally lost in his eyes.

"Last I checked." Dylan said with that same smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Brenda asked surprised.

"I can ask you the same question. What are you doing here Bren? Why are you waitressing?" Dylan asked as a few more questions ran into his mind.

"Ugh I work here as a waitress and I also live here." Brenda answered still in total shock. Brenda all of a sudden felt this big bad feeling inside of her. She knew he was going to ask a ton of more questions, like why isn't she in London and not fulfilling her dream, but instead serving people food in the worst area of LA.

"You live here?" Dylan asked in surprise.

Here we go with the questions Brenda thought. "Well not here in the diner, but a couple minutes away."

"Bren don't take this the wrong way, but last I checked you were a successful stage actress in London." Dylan said.

"Well life takes some unexpected turns you can say." Brenda replied.

"Brenda I don't pay you to give life lessons to our customers. This fine gentlemen looks like he would like his order taken." Brenda's boss said.

"Right I'm sorry." Brenda said.

"Don't make me regret hiring you." He said.

"You won't I promise." Brenda said. Her boss left and went back into the kitchen.

"Look Dylan I really have to get back to work so if you want to order, do it now." Brenda said. Before Dylan could answer a little girl ran into the diner towards Brenda. "MOMMMYY!" the little girl shouted giving Brenda a hug.

"Who?" Dylan asked standing up looking confused and shocked. Brenda looked at Dylan quick and looked back at her daughter.

"Ugh honey mommy's with a customer right now, let me finish up then we will go home okay?"

"Okay sorry mommy." The little girl said.

"It's okay why don't you go wait by the counter okay?"

Okay mommy." The little girl said as she ran off to the counter.

Brenda looked back at Dylan who still had that very confused face. "Ugh look Dylan I got to go my shift is over, and I need to get her home." Brenda said.

"Whoa Bren slow down why don't you give us a minute to catch up. You have a daughter?" Dylan asked. Brenda swore it looked like he had tears in his eyes.

"Um yeah look I really don't have time to catch you up on the last 6 years of my life that you missed. Sorry I got to go." Brenda said as she started to walk away. Dylan grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "At least let me call you?" he asked with a desperate look on his face.

"Fine here is my number." Brenda jotted down her number on a napkin and left the diner with her daughter.

Dylan was confused. He had this urge to call her as soon as he got in his car. He didn't know why, but he had to know what happened to Brenda. Dylan walked to his car and drove home. Dylan lived at the beach apartment with Kelly. She was in New York for the week on a business trip.

Dylan went inside threw his keys on the counter and picked up the phone. He dialed Brenda's number and anxiously waited for her to answer.

….

The phone rang three times already and Dylan was ready to hang up until he heard a little girl's voice on the other end.

"Hello who is this?" the little girls asked.

"Umm hi I am calling for Brenda." Dylan answered.

"Mommy is talking to Uncle Willy right now, but I'll interrupt her." The little girl said.

Dylan laughed under his breath about the girls comment.

"Mommy somebody's on the phone for you!" the little girl yelled. Dylan could hear everything that is going on. He heard Brenda's footsteps coming toward the phone.

"Hello Brenda speaking."

"Bren hi it's Dylan." Dylan answered.

"Oh hi Dylan."

"You don't sound happy to hear me." Dylan commented.

"Oh it's not that it's just there is a lot going on around here. Um there was a gun shooting in front of our apartment building and the police are questioning me and my neighbor." Brenda explained.

"A gun shooting, are you okay?" Dylan asked in concern.

"Oh yeah we are all fine, my daughter is a little scared because they didn't catch the guy." Brenda said.

"Well you can come over my house if you want, I mean until they catch the guy and so your daughter will be safe." Dylan cleared his throat on the daughter part.

"That's sweet, but we are okay. Um so why'd you call?" Brenda asked.

"Because I wanted to, and you gave me your number remember?"

"Yeah I remember it's just we didn't exactly leave it at best terms In London." Brenda recalled.

"Well that's all in the past now I think." Dylan said.

"Yeah maybe for you." Brenda mumbled under her breath.

"What's that Bren?"

"Nothing, um OH MY GOD Dylan hold on for a second." Brenda said rushed and panicked.

"Bren is everything okay?" he asked.

"No, my daughter is having a panic attack."

Dylan could hear Brenda talking to her daughter.

"Breathe baby breathe its okay." Brenda was saying to her daughter.

Then Dylan heard an older man's voice. "Come on Em breathe! Its okay those bad men are not coming back. It's just you me and mommy." The man said.

The little girl took nice big deep breaths. "I am okay now." The little girls said.

"Dylan I'm back." Benda said rubbing her daughters arm. Then the old man took the little girl into the hall way of their apartment building.

"Hey is she okay?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah Emily gets attacks like that when she is really scared, and when she gets them she stops breathing." Brenda said.

"Who was that guy?" asked Dylan.

"That's my neighbor Willy. He is like a grandfather to her, she really loves him, and so do I." Brenda said with a smile.

"A grandfather, doesn't she already have one of those? What about your husband?" asked Dylan.

Brenda felt tears coming into her eyes. "Um no she doesn't have a grandfather or a father for that matter." Brenda said in a quiet and stern tone.

"I am so sorry Bren I just figured." Brenda cut him off "I know its okay." "Listen I have to get Emily to bed, and she probably wants a bed time story so I got to go." Brenda said looking at her clock in her crappy one bedroom apartment.

"Okay Bren um can I call you again?" asked Dylan.

"Anytime." Brenda said with a small grin on her face. Dylan had that same grin. "Goodnight." Dylan said. "Night." Brenda said. Brenda and Dylan both hung up the phone and let out a huge sigh.

Brenda went over into her apartment hall way where Willy and Emily were waiting for her to get off the phone. "Hey guy's I am all done on the phone." Brenda announced with a smile on her face as she saw Emily on Willy's lap sitting on the floor. "Well it's about time!" Emily exclaimed. Brenda and Willy both laughed at Emily's statement. Emily went back into their room and crawled into her bed.

"Uncle Willy can we have a bed time story! Emily asked as she was getting comfy in her and Brenda's bed.

"Of course snooky bear just let me talk to your mama first okay?" "Okay Uncle Willy!" Emily said with excitement.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Brenda asked as she closed her apartment door.

"Brenda when are you guys going to get out of here?" Willy asked. Brenda's head shot down and tears filled her eyes. "This is not a good place to raise a child. Do you realize that you live in a one bedroom apartment? You and your daughter are sharing a bed; you don't have a private kitchen or a private bathroom. All you have is a bed and a closet. And I'm telling you if that girl has one more panic attack she is going to have a heart attack." Willy said.

Brenda was now crying. "I don't know when I am going to get out of here. I barely make enough money to pay rent every month. Waitressing doesn't pay much. It's either this or the streets." Brenda said wiping her tears from her eyes.

"That is not true Brenda you have other options!" Willy said.

"Like what Willy?" Brenda asked.

"Your family, your friends!" Willy yelled.

"What family? What friends? Willy the only family I have is her and you! And I really don't have any friends either." Brenda stated.

"Yes you do. Who was that you were talking to on the phone?" Willy asked.

"Dylan McKay." Brenda hesitated.

"The Dylan McKay?" Willy asked.

"Is there any other one?" asked Brenda with a half smile wiping her tears.

"Bren you and I both know that even though you too didn't leave it at good terms he would take you inside his home in a second." Willy said.

"Willy that's not an option okay, look I love and appreciate all you do for me and Em. But trust me I am doing everything I possibly can to get out of here okay?" Brenda said.

"I know you are kiddo I just want the best for you and Emily that's all." Willy said. Brenda gave Willy a hug. "I know you do. I just don't know if our story is going to have a happily ever after." Brenda said still in Willy's embrace.

"Hey you and I both know that it will, you just have to have some faith." Willy said.

"Yeah I guess, well we better hurry up, I think there is an excited 6 year old that is waiting for a bed time story." Brenda said with a smile.

Willy smiled back at Brenda. "Yeah come on lets go give that girl the best bed time story ever!" Willy laughed. Brenda laughed back. As Brenda was about to go inside Willy grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "With a happy ending." Willy said softly. Brenda nodded and walked back in her room and shut the door behind Willy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Yes its story time!" Emily exclaimed as Willy and Brenda entered the room.

"That's right kiddo now what story do you want to read?" Willy asked as he looked at the stack of books on the floor.

"I don't know." Emily said.

Brenda hopped in bed next to her and held Emily in her arms. "What about the Little Mermaid? You always like that one." Brenda asked.

"Mommy we just read that one last night!" Emily looked at her mother and rolled her eyes out of disbelief that she forgot last night story.

"Sorry." Brenda said with an attitude.

Willy laughed at the two of them. They were more like big sister little sister than mother and daughter.

"Okay how about we make one up?" Willy asked.

"YES Uncle Willy you are a good story teller!" Emily said happy.

"All right I am going to tell a very important story that I want you to remember for the rest of your life okay?" Willy said to Emily.

"Is this going to be an educational story? Cause I get enough of that at school." Emily pouted.

Willy and Brenda both laughed. "No it's not going to be educational just important. Willy sat on the edge of the bed next to Brenda. "I might need your help with this one." Willy whispered in Brenda's ear. Brenda looked at Willy with a confused face.

"Once upon a time there was a queen and a king. The king and queen were happy and ruled there land with joy and love. But one day the king left the queen and his land and moved to a different land. The queen was sad that her king left her, but the queen was strong and she moved on." Willy began. "But one bad night the queen was alone walking the streets and a very bad man hurt her and made her pregnant." Willy spoke softly trying to hide his emotions.

Brenda than immediately knew what story this was… it was hers. Brenda felt tears in her eyes and saw Willy look at her for her approval to finish the story. Brenda than looked at her daughter she saw how interested she was in the story so she nodded her head for him to continue.

"Okay so what happens next?" Emily asked breaking that moment of intense silence.

"Well when everybody in the royal kingdom found out she was pregnant from someone other than a king, and they kicked her out of the palace. The queen left the land and went to a new one." Willy said. "Brenda would you like to continue?" Willy asked.

Brenda took a deep breath and nodded her head. "The queen went to her family for help but, they also denied her for they thought she was fooling around and they did not know she was attacked. So then the queen had went to a familiar place, a place she had spent while she was in high school before she was queen. But the queen chickened out so she decided to go to a different part of town.

"Wait stop right there!" Emily shouted. "Why did the queen chicken out?"

Brenda took a deep breath and tried to explain. "Well the queen was scared of seeing her old friends that still lived there. She didn't want anybody to know that she was attacked, and she found out that that's where the king went. The king went there to be with the queen of the land."

Brenda felt a huge pang in her stomach and tears forming in her eyes. She then looked at Willy with a desperate look. Willy knew what she was trying to say and took over.

"Okay snooky bear we will finish this story up tomorrow night." Willy said to Emily.

"Oh no just a little more please!" Emily begged.

"No Em it's late and it's time for you to go to sleep." Brenda said as she started crawling out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked in fear as she started to remember what occurred outside of her apartment building.

"I am just going to the bathroom I'll be right back." Brenda said. She gave her daughter and Willy a kiss on the cheek and headed for the bathroom.

"But mommy I'm scared don't leave me!" Emily screamed after her mother.

"It's okay Em I'll stay with you until your mother comes back." Willy said combing Emily's hair with his fingers.

"Thank you." Brenda mouthed to Willy as she entered the bathroom.

Brenda closed the bathroom door shut and closed the toilet lid. She sat down and began to cry hysterical. It's been a long time since she had to tell her story. She never had the guts to tell anybody else except for Willy. And now she was trying to make it sound like a fairy tale for her daughters benefit. What was she going to tell her tomorrow night? She knows that Emily thinks there will be a happy ending, but so far it ends with the 'queen' waitressing to pay the rent for a crappy one bedroom apartment in the nasty streets of LA. All she kept thinking is how she could have let her life become what it is today. "I can't be doing this now." She said aloud to herself. "My daughter needs me right now. Stop dwelling on the past Brenda." She said to herself. Brenda got up splashed some water on her face, and went back to her daughter. Brenda put on her 'everything's okay face' like she does every night and went to sleep with her daughter in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok because i got such nice reiews in a short amount of time i have decided to continue with the story, ONLY if i keep getting reviews so i know ya guys are still reading! Thank you all for your nice reviews. Now don't worry about Dylan and Kelly this chapter is going to show a little bit of there relationship *evil smirk* lol. and aren't you guys feeling bad for brenda? i know i am! All right enough chit chat on with the story!**

Chapter 3

"Come on Emily we are going to be late!" Brenda yelled to her daughter.

"I can't find my other shoe!" Emily yelled back.

Brenda sighed and started searching the apartment for the shoe when she heard someone knock on the door. "Coming!" she yelled. As she made her way to the door she tripped on the missing shoe. "Em I found your shoe!" Brenda yelled to her daughter.

Brenda opened the door and saw her landlord on the other side. She let out a sigh because she knew what he wanted, and unfortunately she couldn't supply it just yet.

"Mr. Bennet how are you?" Brenda asked.

"Not very well Ms. Walsh. Do you realize that you owe me 3 months of rent?" Mr. Bennet said in a harsh tone.

"Look Mr. Bennet I am doing everything that I can to-."

"Look Ms. Walsh." Mr. Bennet interrupted. "I know that you are doing everything you can, but unfortunately that's not good enough. I hate to do this to you but, you have until the end of the day to pay me. If you cannot do so I suggest you start packing now."

"Mr. Bennet please I can't possibly give you three months rent in one day!" Brenda exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Walsh, but that's how it's going to be. I expect you to be packed up by midnight." Mr. Bennet said as he walked away.

Brenda closed the door and sank down to the ground. She rubbed her face and just prayed that she will make it through for her daughter's sake.

"I'm ready mom." Emily said as she ran to her mother. "Mommy what's wrong?" Emily asked as she sat down next to her mother.

"Nothing baby." Brenda whispered.

"Mommy you look like you need a hug." Emily said.

Brenda smiled at her daughter and nodded. Her daughter gave her a hug and whispered "hugs always make me feel better."

**** Beach Apartment****

"Kelly would you just stop yelling at me for two seconds!" Dylan yelled into the phone. "You know what Kel when you calm down call me." Dylan hung up the phone and threw it on the couch.

He could never understand why Kelly was always so jealous of him and Brenda. All he did was tell her about his run in with Brenda, and she just flipped out on him. This made Dylan think of him and Kelly's relationship. What kind of a relationship do they have? Sex. Dylan wondered what would be if they weren't sleeping together. Lately all they do is argue, argue, and argue.

Dylan then started to think about him and Brenda's relationship in London.

_Flashback:_

_Dylan and Brenda's Apartment:_

"_Dylan I'm not sure this is going to work." Brenda said._

"_Bren what are you talking about?" Dylan asked._

"_It just seems like everything is colliding nothing is working out as planned." Brenda sighed._

"_Look Bren every relationship goes through a hard time, but honestly I thought we were doing ok." Dylan said._

"_Dylan I was talking about the paint." Brenda laughed._

"_The paint?" Dylan questioned. _

"_Yes Dylan. I don't think this color is going to match the new furniture we picked out." Brenda said._

"_Well Bren why didn't you say anything sooner? We are almost done!" Dylan exclaimed as he plopped his paint brush on the ground._

"_Well as we're painting I realized that this is just not the right color." Brenda explained._

"_You know what women you are so lucky that I love you." Dylan said._

"_And why is that?" Brenda asked putting her hands on her hips._

_Dylan walked face to face to Brenda. "Because I really like this color, and we just spent 3 hours painting."_

"_Well I guess I'm going to have to do some persuading to get you to change the color." Brenda said as she put her arms around Dylan's neck._

"_I guess so." Dylan whispered. Dylan picked her up and ran into the bedroom. Brenda screamed and kicked the door closed._

Dylan smiled at the memory, and came to a conclusion that he missed her. "I am with Kelly now. "Stop thinking these things. Don't give Kelly a reason to be jealous" he thought.

After Brenda dropped Emily off at school she went home and started to pack. As she packed she was trying to think of a place she could go.

_Flashback_

"_Jim can you get the phone!" Cindy yelled._

"_I got it honey! Hello?"_

"_Hi dad it's me." Brenda said._

"_Hello Brenda how are you sweetheart?" Jim asked._

"_Daddy I'm pregnant." Brenda cried._

"_You're what?" Jim asked sternly._

"_Jim who is it?" Cindy asked._

"_Your daughter is pregnant." Jim said._

"_She is?" Cindy questioned._

"_Brenda how could you and Dylan be so careless?" Jim asked._

"_Dad Dylan isn't the father. Dylan moved out he's living in L.A." Brenda cried._

"_Well if Dylan's not the father who is?" Jim asked a little surprised._

"_I-I don't know his name." Brenda whispered._

"_WHAT! Brenda you slept with someone and you don't even know his name? Brenda I can't believe you did this! I don't even know who you are anymore!" Jim yelled._

"_Dad you don't understand!" Brenda yelled. Brenda was hysterical at this point, she couldn't believe her father was acting like this._

"_Brenda you are a disgrace I don't want to hear from you ever again do you have that?" Jim yelled._

"_Jim stop it that's our daughter you're talking to!" Cindy yelled._

"_I don't care Cindy she is a disgrace to this family!" Jim yelled._

"_Dad please!" Brenda yelled._

"_Goodbye Brenda." Jim said and hung up the phone, and watched Cindy cry._

_Brenda cried so hard it actually hurt. How could her father be so cruel?_

Brenda wiped the tears from her eyes. "He never gave me a chance to explain" Brenda thought. Brenda tried to get that awful memory out of her head and continued to pack, and try to figure out where she is going to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty thank you all very much for your nice reviews! That Jim Walsh is such a jerk! Anyway this next chapter is short, but i wanted to end it as a cliffhanger! I might post chapter 5 today since this one is so short or i might leave you guys in suspence a little longer! *I do not own BH90210* And on with the story...**

Chapter 4

As Brenda sorted through her and Emily's stuff someone knocked on the door. She let out a sigh." Now what" she thought. As she swung the door open Willy was on the other side.

"I just heard the news." Willy said as he let himself in.

"Heard what?" Brenda asked.

"What? What do you mean what? I heard Bennet kicked you out." Willy answered.

"Oh that yeah well I can't say that I blame him." Brenda commented.

"Where are you and Emily going to go?" Willy asked concerned.

"Well I guess for now we'll go to the homeless shelter." Brenda answered.

"What! You can't go to a homeless shelter. And why are you acting so calm about this?"

"I'm acting calm so I don't fall apart Willy! I can't fall apart right now! And what's wrong with the homeless shelter?"

Willy sighed. "You don't need to go to a homeless shelter you have friends in L.A."

"No I don't Willy! I haven't spoken to these people in years!" Brenda explained.

"So what Brenda? If they were ever once your friends they must still care about you! I'm sure one of them would take you in until you get your life back together!"

"I-I don't know." Brenda said as she stared at the carpet.

"Come on Brenda. There has to be just one." Willy said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Well maybe I could call Donna." Brenda said.

"Ah there ya go! Go give Donna a call." Willy said relieved.

"I can't" Brenda said.

"Why not Brenda?" Willy asked with a little bit of frustration in his tone.

"I don't have her number anymore." Brenda admitted.

Willy sighed and shook his head. "Wait a second ya have Dylan's number now. You can call him and ask him if he knows Donnas' number!" Willy exclaimed.

"Willy I cannot believe you expect me to call my ex boyfriend!"

"Why not? You just talked to him last night didn't you?" Willy asked.

"Yeah well-"

"Well what?" Willy interrupted

"Ugh fine I'll call him, but I'm not calling him because I want to. I'm calling him for Em's sake." Brenda stated.

"Mhmmm"

"That's it just for my daughter's sake."

"Sure, whatever you say Bren" Willy joked.

Willy and Brenda let out a laugh then Willy handed Brenda the phone. The phone rang one* two* three* times until she heard the voice that hurt her one too many times in the past; the voice that she will forever love.

"Hello" Dylan answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright i decided that you guys should sweat it out! so here is chapter 5 the big conversation between brenda and dylan. so what do ya guys think is gonna happen? thanks for the reviews i've been getting, keep the coming! * i do not own BH90210***

Chapter 5

"Hello" Dylan answered.

Brenda froze; her heart was beating so fast she put her hand on her heart. "Ugh Dylan it's it's me Bren-Brenda.

When Dylan heard her voice his heart starting beating fast like Brenda's as well. "Oh he Bren how are you?" Dylan asked trying to stay cool and collective.

"Um ha well I'll be fine if you can do me a quick favor." Brenda said in a nervous tone.

"Sure, anything."

"Can you give me Donnas' number? I uh wanted to visit her, but I don't have her number."

"Oh well Bren I would be happy to give you her number but, I don't think you'll be able to visit her anytime soon." Dylan said.

"Wh- Wh- Why not?" Brenda frantically asked.

"Well David and Donna just moved to Japan for a couple of years." Dylan explained.

"Damn it." Brenda whispered under her breath.

"Bren are you sure everything's ok?" Dylan asked concerned.

Brenda started to get teary eyed and she was doing everything she could not to fall apart. "Yeah." Brenda choked out.

"Come on Bren I know you better than anybody, you can tell me."

That was the breaking point for Brenda. She lost it. The tears started pouring down her face, and they wouldn't stop. "No Dylan I'm not ok. I'm anything but ok. I have to where to go! My landlord kicked me out because I couldn't pay the rent! I have to be out of here by midnight, and I have nowhere to go!" Brenda cried.

"Oh Bren I'm so sorry. Look why don't you and your daughter stay with me for awhile." Dylan offered.

"Look Dylan I don't mean to sound like a bitch for telling you this, but if you're living with Kelly I'd rather go to a homeless shelter." Brenda said truthfully.

"Bren I'm living at the beach apartment with Kelly, but she's in NYC right now, and she won't be back for three weeks. And honestly I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that you and that adorable daughter of yours will be sleeping in a homeless shelter. Now please wipe your tears, and come stay at the beach apartment."

Brenda grinned at his sincerity. "All right Dylan you win I'll be over with Em around seven if that's ok with you." Brenda said.

"Seven is perfect. Do you need a ride?" Dylan asked.

"No I have a car." Brenda answered.

"Alright oh don't eat any dinner before you come."

"Why are you going to cook?" Brenda laughed

"No my cooking days are over." Dylan laughed as he remembered the last time he cooked for Brenda in London.

_Flashback:_

"_Dylan are you sure you don't need any help!" Brenda yelled from the dining room._

"_No Bren I'm fine!" Dylan yelled back from the kitchen as he took his much burned casserole out of the oven. Dylan scrambled around the kitchen looking for the salad bowl. "Ah there it is." Dylan walked out to the dining room where Brenda was impatiently waiting. "Here you go" Dylan said as he placed the salad bowl on the table._

"_You took all that time to make a salad." Brenda joked._

"_No this is just the beginning of the course." Dylan said in a childish tone._

"_Uh Dylan I think part of the course is on fire." Brenda commented as the fire alarms went off in the kitchen. "Oh no my buns I left them in the oven!" Dylan said as he ran back into the kitchen._

"Dylan!" Brenda yelled interrupting Dylan's flashback.

"What's that Bren?" Dylan asked as he came back into present time.

"I said I have to finish packing."

"Oh ok um I'm gonna pick some food up from the Peach Pit for dinner."

"That sounds great." Brenda said.

"I'll see you later Bren."

"Ok oh and Dylan!"

"Yeah Bren?"

"Thanks"

"Anytime" With that they both hung up the phone and sighed.

"Well that conversation took an unexpected turn." Brenda said to Willy.

"I'll say. I'm just glad you and Em are getting out of this rat house." Willy said.

"Oh Willy I just realized something!"

"What?" Willy asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to tell Emily that we're leaving you behind in this rat house? She's going to be devastated, she loves you so much, and so do I!" Brenda said as she gave Willy a hug.

"Well Bren you can tell her that I'm moving too."

Brenda released the hug and asked "You are? Where are you going?"

"Florida. I finally got enough money to get that beach house I always wanted." Willy said.

"Oh Willy! Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Brenda asked completely shocked.

"Well you've been preoccupied and I wasn't going to go until I knew that you and Emily were all right. And now I know you're going to be ok. Who knows maybe you'll even rediscover love again." Willy winked.

"Oh Willy I'm going to miss you!" Brenda said as she threw her arms around Willy. "Thank you so much for everything you did for me and Emily." Brenda cried.

"No Bren, thank you for everything you and your daughter did for me." Willy said.

Dylan started pacing the living room. "Should I tell Kelly or should I not tell Kelly" is the question. Deep down he knew that he had to tell her, but he really didn't want to argue with her. Then again why would she be mad? Brenda is an old friend who really needed some help. I mean it wasn't like they were going to be sharing a room or anything right? Yeah right. Kelly is going to go ballistic.

After arguing with himself he decided to tell her when she comes home from NYC, this way he was being honest, and he wouldn't have to deal with another argument for now. Right? Yeahhhhh Right.

**Oh boy Brenda's moving in with Dylan! This should def. cause some drama! And how do ya guys think Kelly is going to react? I'll give you a little hint either in chapter 6 or in chapter seven there is going to be a certain someone coming back to beverly hills! Any guesses? Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your reviews! this chapter Brenda and Em move in with Dylan! and and and i decided that the surprise visitor will pop up in this chapter. Oh and i don't know about you, but i'm kind of sad that Willy's gone :( Oh and this chapter is also longer then my last couple chapters! Enjoy! *i do not own BH90210***

Chapter 6

Dylan heard a knock at the door it was Brenda and Emily. He swung the door open to find Brenda and a not so happy Emily.

"Dylan this is Emily, Emily this is Dylan." Brenda said.

"Well hello there Emily it's nice to meet you." Dylan said.

Emily just stood there and looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Em aren't you going to say hi to Dylan?" Brenda asked nudging her daughter to be polite.

"Do I have to?" Emily whined to her mother.

"Yes." Brenda said sternly giving Emily the dagger eyes.

"Hi." Emily said with an attitude.

"Uh can we come in?" Brenda asked.

"Oh yeah right come on in." Dylan said as he let the two girls in. "So um if you guys want to put your stuff down in your rooms you can."

"Rooms?" Emily asked.

"Yeah you each get your own room. What else did you expect?" Dylan asked.

"Oh well Emily isn't used to having her own room." Brenda said. "Come on Em lets go put our stuff down." Brenda said.

"Uh the red room is me and Kelly's so the other two are yours." Dylan yelled to them as they entered the hallway.

Brenda couldn't help herself but to shiver when he said me and Kelly's. "Why am I jealous?" she thought "I am over Dylan."

"Em, why don't you get comfortable in your room while I go talk to Dylan for a minute ok?"

"Ok" Emily yelled from her room.

Brenda walked out to the kitchen where Dylan was serving dinner from The Peach Pit.

"Hey I'm sorry for the way Emily was acting she's just a little upset right now." Brenda said.

"It's alright. What's wrong with her anyway?" Dylan asked.

"She's just upset about leaving Willy." Brenda said.

"Oh well you can tell her that Willy can visit anytime he wants to." Dylan said.

"Well that's very sweet, but Willy's moving to Florida." Brenda said in a sad tone.

"Oh I guess you're pretty upset about that too." Dylan said noticing Brenda's saddened tone.

"Yeah I'm pretty upset. He was there for me and Em when no one else was. If it wasn't for him I don't know where I would be right now. He's the one who convinced me to call you to ask for Donnas' number." Brenda told Dylan.

"Bren why did you need convincing?" Dylan blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Brenda asked.

"You said that Willy convinced you to call me. Why couldn't you do it on your own? I mean are you still mad at me for leaving you I London six years ago?"

Brenda's head shot down and tears began to fill in her eyes. She just couldn't help but think that if Dylan didn't leave her then maybe she would have never of gotten raped, and she would never be in this situation to begin with. "No I'm not mad at you it's just that when you left some bad things happened that changed my life, and I just tried to forget you so I wouldn't have to deal with more pain than I could handle." Brenda said looking down at her shoes.

Dylan's curiosity level expanded and so did his anger. He hated when Brenda was in pain physically or emotionally and he wanted to get to the bottom of what happened.

"What happened to you when I left Bren?" Dylan asked.

Brenda started crying she just couldn't tell him. "I'm just not ready to tell you yet. I'm not ready to tell anybody yet." Brenda sobbed.

Dylan felt such sympathy for Brenda. He didn't know what happened to her, but he knew it was bad. Dylan pulled Brenda into his chest and embraced her. He just let her cry. Dylan could always read Brenda like a book, but he couldn't figure out what happened. She has a daughter, she no longer has an acting career, she has no money, and as far as he can tell no friends or family except for that Willy person. What happened to the women that he loved? What happened to the women he loves? What happened to Brenda Walsh?

Brenda felt so warm and safe in Dylan's arms. He had that perfect touch that can solve any problem. She misses him so much it hurts, but she will never admit that to him. He's happy now, he's with Kelly. "I guess Kelly was and always will be the great love of Dylan's life." Brenda thought to herself.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Brenda was the first one up. She looked around her room while lying in bed. She couldn't believe she let herself fall apart so easily last night. Brenda hoped that Dylan would just forget it ever happened so that she didn't have to tell him anything about the attack.

Brenda decided to get up and start the day. She walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face and brushed her teeth. Brenda peeked her head in Emily's room and smiled when she saw her fast asleep. She walked into the kitchen and made some coffee, poured herself a cup and went and sat on the couch as she drank her coffee.

On the coffee table Brenda noticed a picture of Kelly and Dylan on the beach. It looked pretty recent which made Brenda envy Kelly even more than she already had. Kelly still had perfect skin, and that perfect blonde mane. Brenda studied the picture closely. The picture was Kelly and Dylan sitting on beach towels holding hands and smiling. Kelly was wearing a red bikini, and Dylan was wearing a bathing suit and no shirt. Kelly's hair was down and the wind was blowing it freely around. Brenda started to laugh at herself for being so intuitive to the picture, but deep down inside she wanted to be in Kelly's place.

"Morning Bren." Sleepy Dylan yawned as he made his way to the coffee.

Brenda jumped because she did not know he was there. She prayed that he didn't see her starring at the picture. "Good morning, I already made the coffee." Brenda said.

"Thanks. Listen Bren I'm going to be out most of the day so feel free to do whatever."

"Ok well today's Saturday so Emily doesn't have school, but I have work from five to twelve tonight." Brenda said realizing that she no longer has Willy as a babysitter.

"Well I can make a point of coming home at four thirty and just do some of my work at home." Dylan offered.

"Really? I mean you wouldn't mind?" Brenda asked.

"Of course not it'll be fun we can get to know each other." Dylan said.

"Thank you so much Dylan."

"No problem. I'm gonna go in the shower then I'm going to the After Dark, and I'll be back at four thirty so you can go to work ok?"

"Sounds great." Brenda said. Dylan nodded and went into the shower.

**4:30**

Brenda looked at herself in the mirror. She put her hair back into a pony tail and straightened out her uniform. Then she looked at the clock it was 4:30. She went in to the living room and found Em living the good life watching 'Hannah Montana'.

"Mommy I love having a TV." Emily announced.

"Yeah well one day maybe we'll have one of our own. Em Dylan's going to be here any minute and please be on your best behavior." Brenda told her daughter.

"I will mommy don't worry." Emily told her mother.

"I know you will." Brenda said and then kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Dylan opened the door. "Ok I'm here sorry if I'm late traffic was bad as usual." Dylan said as he came into the living room taking a seat next to Emily.

"It's all right you're just in time. I got to go though. Uh Emily still needs to eat dinner, and she needs to take a shower, and her bed time is at 9:00 ok?"

"Got it." Dylan said giving Bren a thumbs up.

"Ok I'm out of here. Oh and Dylan?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Oh and Bren?"

"Yes"

"Nice uniform." Dylan laughed.

"Gee thanks." Brenda said sarcastically. "Be good Em I love you." Brenda yelled as she left and shut the door behind her.

"So now that she's gone what do you want to do?" Dylan asked Emily.

"I just want to watch TV." Emily said.

"TV isn't that kind of boring?" Dylan asked.

"Maybe for you, but I never had a TV before." Emily said.

"You never had a TV?" Dylan asked.

"Nope; Uncle Willy did though he use to let me watch TV for an hour when we watched me." Emily said.

"You miss Uncle Willy huh?"

"More than you could ever imagine." Emily sighed.

"Well let me ask you this. Have you ever been to a movie theater? Dylan asked.

Emily's head shot up and looked at him. "No, but I always wanted to!" Emily said excited.

"Alright I tell you what why don't we go get some dinner, and then we can go to the movies, and after the movies we will go get some ice cream, and after that we will come back home so you can shower, and go to bed. How does that sound?" Dylan asked.

"That sounds great!" Emily exclaimed.

"All right go get some shoes on, and we will go ok?"

"Ok! Thanks Dylan this means so much to me!"

"You got it kid."

**Later that Night**

"Ok I'm all done my shower." Emily announced to Dylan who was sitting in the living room doing some paper work from the After Dark.

"Ok did you have fun tonight?" Dylan asked.

"I had a blast! Thank you so much Dylan for everything." Emily said as she gave Dylan a hug.

"All right you stay out here I'll be in the bathroom. Don't forget you have to go to bed in twenty minutes." Dylan said.

"How could I forget?" Emily said sarcastically.

She was a little nervous, but she didn't know why. It was this feeling inside of her that something was going on she just didn't know what. She hoped he was home. She smiled when she saw that the lights were on. She looked in the mirror of her car and touched up her red lipstick. She took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to the door. Her black heels clicked along as she walked up the stairs. She decided that she would knock so it would be even more of a surprise.

"Dylan someone's at the door!" Emily yelled to Dylan.

"Can you get it? Tell whoever it is that I'll be out in a minute." Dylan yelled back.

"Ok!" Emily yelled back. She opened the door to find a beautiful woman on the other side.

"Oh hi uh is Dylan there?" the woman asked looking a little confused.

"Yeah he's in the bathroom he'll be right out." Emily answered.

"Oh ok and um who are you?" the woman asked.

"My name is Emily."

"Well hello Emily do you have a mommy?" the woman asked.

"Yeah she's not here right now she's at work, and Dylan's babysitting." Emily answered.

"Oh um who is your mommy?"

"Brenda Brenda Walsh and I am Emily Walsh." Emily answered proudly.

"Wait a second your Brenda's daughter?" the women asked shocked.

"Em who's at the door?" Dylan asked and then froze when he saw who it was. "Kelly! What are you doing here?" Dylan asked surprised. He went over and kissed her on the check, and Kelly walked inside.

"I was going to surprise you, but I guess the surprise is on me." Kelly said frustrated.

"Uh Emily isn't it about time you go to bed."

"Yeah I guess so. Goodnight Dylan; nice meeting you Kelly." Emily said as she ran off to bed.

"Dylan you have some serious explaining to do." Kelly yelled.

**OH BOY KELLY'S BACK! DYALN IS IN TROUBLE NOW! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so don't kill me i know i haven't updated in awhile! I was very busy this week! Anyway this is a short but necessary chapter! Oh and by the way the reason Kelly knoced ont he door is because she wanted to surprise Dylan. I did put that in the previous chapter and I apologize for any confusion! Anyway thanks for the reviews I will update soon! *i don't own BH90210***

Chapter 7

"I-I just can't believe this!" Kelly yelled at Dylan after he explained the situation to Kelly.

"Kel I don't see what the big deal is. Brenda is an old friend who is in a bad situation, and she really needed a place to stay." Dylan said trying to calm Kelly down.

"Oh please Dylan! Somehow I don't see Brenda Walsh on her hands and knees begging to you to let her move in!" Kelly yelled even louder back.

"You know what Kel you are absolutely right; she didn't beg! In fact she called here asking for Donnas' number, and when I told her that Donna was in Japan she just fell apart crying. When I asked her what was wrong she told me that her landlord kicked her out because she couldn't pay the rent! And to top it all off when I offered she declined because she _knew _that you and I lived here together and she _knew_ you would be angry about it! So in conclusion yes Kelly you are right I pushed her hard enough to say yes to move in here for a little while. But you know what Kel I am so glad that I did; because if I didn't not only Brenda would be living in some crappy homeless shelter, but so would that little girl."

Kelly was mad. She was mad that Dylan was right. Kelly couldn't live with herself knowing that her old best friend and her innocent daughter were living in a homeless shelter. Kelly also felt defeated, she felt like she just lost Dylan to Brenda. Tears began to stream down her face, and she didn't care.

After a couple moments of silence Kelly whispered "Dylan what is happening to us?"

"I don't know Kel. I guess it wasn't meant to be." Dylan spoke truthfully.

Kelly looked around the room, and saw that picture of her and Dylan on the beach. Kelly picked it up and smashed it on the ground. Dylan just looked at her and nodded knowing what that symbolized. It symbolized their relationship; just bits of broken pieces.

"All my stuff will be out of here by tomorrow." Dylan said.

"No you stay I'll go." Kelly said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Kel you lived here way longer then I have and-"

"Dylan I want you to have the apartment." Kelly interrupted. "I'm moving to New York, and I'm not coming back." Kelly said flatly.

"Since when are you moving to New York?" Dylan asked.

"While I was there I got an offer to be a student councilor in a high school. I turned it down knowing that you wouldn't want to move there, but now that we're broken up I'm going to take it." Kelly said. "I'll come back tomorrow morning and start packing up my stuff. Just do me a favor, and make sure no one's here. I just want to be alone while I pack up." Kelly said.

"I'll make sure we're all gone." Dylan said.

Kelly nodded her head and slowly headed to the door. She quickly turned back and gave Dylan a kiss and smiled. She smiled because she no longer had any feelings for Dylan. Kelly Taylor was free. Kelly headed out the door and stopped when Dylan yelled "Good luck Kelly." Then she proceeded out the door and left Dylan McKay as a single man once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! Sooo how many of you guys love me for breaking Kelly and Dylan up? He he. Ok here is the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 8

Brenda walked in the beach apartment expecting to find everybody sleeping, but instead when she turned the light on she found the picture of Kelly and Dylan shattered on the floor. Then she looked up and saw Dylan slouched over the couch with his head in his hands.

"Dylan are you ok?" Brenda asked as she approached the couch.

Dylan shot his head up and looked at Brenda. His eyes were bloodshot red which made Brenda nervous; Dylan McKay wasn't one to show much emotion.

Dylan stood up and pulled Brenda against his body. Before Brenda even had time to react Dylan pressed his lips against her and let them linger for awhile. Brenda responded by kissing him back stronger and more passionate. Before they knew it they were making out like they were in high school again. Brenda came back to her senses and pulled away from Dylan.

"What was that?" Brenda asked as she pushed Dylan on the couch.

"I-I don't know Bren, but I got to be honest it felt good it felt right." Dylan said standing back up looking down at Brenda.

"Dylan what about Kelly?" Brenda asked.

"We broke up. We just broke up and you know what Bren? I couldn't be happier! We were miserable!"

"You got a divorce!" Brenda asked incredibly confused.

"A divorce Bren what are you talking about? We were never married."

"What? You guys announced your engagement a couple months ago in the newspaper."

"We called it off. We weren't ready for marriage, and to our mistake we thought we could make it work after we called off the wedding. Boy were we wrong these last couple months were a living hell for both of us!"

"You're not married?" Brenda practically whispered.

"No. Look Bren I know we had our troubles in the past, but I think we can really make it work this time." Dylan said as he caressed her face with his hand.

Brenda wanted to give in. She wanted him. But Brenda wouldn't give in that easy. She has responsibilities now. Bren has a daughter, and a lot of issues emotionally, she couldn't let herself jump back in the wagon.

"I can't" Brenda cried in a whisper. "I cannot handle to be hurt again. Dylan the first time you left me for Kelly was horrible for me. I didn't think I was going to get through it, but I finally did. Then in London you left me again for Kelly, and that was the breaking point for me. I was a wreck, and then when I found out I was pregnant I lost everything. I lost my job, my house, my family, and you. In conclusion I am not mentally ready for a relationship. I'm sorry." Brenda ran into her room and locked the door leaving Dylan in the living room alone.

Brenda's words hit Dylan hard. Especially when she listed all the things she had lost. He couldn't understand how she lost her job, but then it hit him. Brenda was always stressing that she couldn't get pregnant while doing stage acting unless it was planned. You couldn't just do a play with a big belly. Then he realized the obvious that she couldn't keep up with the rent and stuff because she was not working so she lost the house. Family? Dylan couldn't figure out how Brenda lost her family. He did know how she lost him thought. He was an idiot. There was only one other thing Dylan couldn't figure out. And was dying to know… who's Emily's father?

**The Next Morning**

Brenda had been sitting her room for about an hour afraid to open the door. She couldn't believe what happened last night. Her dreams were finally coming true. Dylan wanted her last night; he wanted her bad, and she just pushed him away. "I have my reasons" Brenda thought. "He burned me several times, why would I be so stupid and just set myself on fire? I also have a daughter now, and she is my top priority."

After awhile Brenda decided to leave her room. She took a deep breath and opened the door to find Dylan on the other side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews**! **SO this is a longer chapter than usual! There's also another surprise visitor in this chapter that will definitely cause some drama! Enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review! *I do not own BH90210* **

Chapter 9

"Dylan, you scared me." Brenda said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk before Emily wakes up. Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah sure, it is your house after all." Brenda said moving aside to let Dylan in the room.

"So um what do you want to talk about?" Brenda asked sitting on the bed.

"Last night. Bren you said some things last night and I think it's about time you give me some straight answers."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you lost everything after I left."

"Oh, well I did. You know how it works. I got pregnant so I couldn't do stage acting anymore, so eventually I ran out of money, and I couldn't pay rent for my apartment."

"Yeah that part I figured out on my own, it's the other stuff you said that I can't wrap my head around."

"Like?"

"How did you lose your family in the mist of things?" Dylan asked.

Brenda's head shot down and tears began to fill her eyes. "Don't do this." Brenda thought to herself. "Don't cry on the past, stay strong and answer the question."

Dylan could see the pain in her eyes and he knew it was a sore subject. He hated seeing Brenda with so much pain in her eyes.

Dylan sat down next to Brenda and put his hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me Bren, no matter what." He whispered in her ear.

"My family turned on me when they found out I was pregnant. My father said I was a disgrace to the family, and to never talk to them again. By the time I told them I was pregnant I already lost my apartment, and had nowhere to go." Brenda softly cried.

"Oh Bren I'm so sorry." Dylan said as he pulled her to him, and embraced her in his arms.

As Brenda cried in Dylan's arms he had so many emotions running through he couldn't think straight. It still didn't make sense; the Walsh family always stood by each other no matter what, How could they turn their backs on Brenda now?

Brenda all of a sudden jumped out of Dylan's embrace. "I'm sorry Dylan, but I can't do this right now, I have to get ready for work." Brenda said as she ran off into the bathroom.

"Bren wait!" Dylan yelled as he ran after her.

Before Brenda had a chance to get all the way in the bathroom Dylan pulled her back in the hallway and pulled her back in his embrace.

"Dylan get off me!" Brenda yelled as she pulled back.

"Dylan, when are you just going to mind your own business? I can't keep doing this! I can't keep reliving these painful memories in my head! You just don't understand, you don't understand me anymore! I'm not the same Brenda I was back in high school, and I'm not the same Brenda that I was back in London! I have changed, not because I wanted to, but because I had too." Brenda yelled.

"Bren relax! I'm sorry I am making you relive painful memories, but you have to understand that I never stopped loving you, and it kills me to not know what happened to you! I know you Bren, even if you say you've changed I can still read you like a book, and I know that you're not telling me something, and whatever it is that you're not telling me is killing you inside. Please Bren just tell me what happened to you after I left London."

Brenda was now hysterical crying. How could she tell Dylan that she was sexually assaulted, and that that's how she got pregnant with Emily? Knowing Dylan he will blame himself, than Brenda pondered a hidden thought- did she blame Dylan for what happened? Brenda always told herself to stop thinking that; it wasn't Dylan's fault, it was nobody's fault.

After having a mental argument with herself Brenda was finally ready to tell Dylan.

"Dylan I was-"

"What's going on?" sleepy Emily said as she walked into the hallway finding her mother in tears.

"Emily what are you doing up so early?" Brenda asked quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I heard yelling and it woke me up so I came to see what was going on. Mommy are you ok? You look like you have been crying." Emily asked as she ran to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Um yeah sweetie I'm fine. Uh I and Dylan were watching a sad movie that's why I'm crying." Brenda lied.

"Oh was that the screaming I heard too?" Emily asked totally oblivious of her mother's lie.

"Yeah the movie got pretty loud at the end, sorry to wake you up."

"It's ok I just have one question though." Emily said.

"What's that?"

"Who watches a movie at 7:00 in the morning?"

Brenda let out a small laugh and sighed as she glared at Dylan who was just standing there.

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to go back to bed, and can you keep it down I need my beauty sleep." Emily stated.

"We'll try to keep it down." Dylan said.

"Thank you." Emily said as she walked off to her room and closed the door.

Brenda let out a sigh, and then looked at her watch. "I have to get ready for work if I'm gonna make it in time." Brenda said.

"Bren what about what we just talked about." Dylan asked.

"I can't have this conversation right now."

"But we will have this conversation right?"

"Yes, but not now." Brenda kissed Dylan's cheek and headed for the bathroom. "Oh and can you do me a little favor, and in about an half hour wake Emily up, and tell her she has to get ready to go to the diner?" Brenda asked.

"Emily's going to work with you?" Dylan asked.

"Well yeah I have nowhere else to take her, and I'm not going to ask you since you just watched her last night."

"Bren it's really no problem, we actually had a lot of fun last night. I took her to the movies."

"You did really, that is so nice of you." Brenda said in a sweet tone. "What was the movie rated?" Brenda said sternly.

"Bren we saw Hannah Montana the Movie." Dylan said.

"Just checking. Ok Dylan if you want you can watch her again."

"I do." Dylan assured Brenda

"Ok just make sure she has a healthy breakfast, and also she has been having some problems with math lately, so if you could maybe get the flash cards out of her backpack and at least spend 30 minutes doing that."

"Sure, no problem. Uh what time are you getting back?"

"I have to leave the house at eight and I will probably be back around four."

"Ok go and get ready, but Bren when you get back we really have to talk."

"I know we will, but right now I have to get ready." Brenda said as she finally closed the bathroom door and took a shower.

**9:00 A.M. Beach Apartment:**

"Ok Em here is your breakfast." Dylan said as he served Emily's breakfast on the table.

"Thanks; Dylan can I ask you something?" Emily asked as she took a bite of her food.

"What was wrong with my mom this morning? I may be six years old, but I'm not stupid, nobody watches sad movies at seven in the morning. Plus I could recognize that it was you two who were yelling at each other." Emily said.

Dylan sighed, because he wasn't really sure what to say. Like Emily said, she was only six years old.

"Well we were just talking about grownup stuff." Dylan said.

"Mhmm sure; did it have anything to do with that Kelly girl who was here last night?" Emily asked.

"No it had nothing to do with her." Dylan assured Emily.

"Doesn't she live here?" Emily asked.

"Not anymore she doesn't, she's moving to New York."

"Are you sad about that?" Emily asked.

"No I'm not sad about it."

Emily gave Dylan a look. "Ok maybe I'm a little sad about it, but only because Kelly is an old friend and I care about her a lot." Dylan admitted.

"Can I ask you another question?" Emily asked.

"What?"

Emily ran in to her room, and ran back holding a picture in her hand. "I found this in one of the drawers in my room." Emily said handing Dylan the picture. "Is that my mommy and you with that Kelly girl?" Emily asked.

Dylan studied the picture and nodded his head.

"Who's that other guy in the picture?" Emily asked.

Dylan looked at the picture. The background was West Beverly High School. Brenda and Kelly were sitting on the grass, Dylan and Brandon had their hands on the girl's shoulders kneeling down behind them.

Dylan than realized that Emily probably doesn't know that Brandon is Brenda's brother, and her uncle.

"That's uh my best friend from high school." Dylan said.

"Oh what's his name?" Emily asked.

"Uh his name is Brandon."

"Brandon hmm I wonder if it's the same Brandon mommy was talking to a couple weeks ago." Emily wondered.

"Your mom talked to Brandon?" Dylan asked getting very curious.

"Yeah she acted kind of surprised to hear from him, but I couldn't hear the whole conversation because Uncle Willy made me leave the room."

"Did you hear any of the conversation?" Dylan asked.

"Not really, I just heard mommy yelling at him saying not to call her anymore. When I asked her about it she changed the subject. Mommy's weird like that sometimes, it's almost like she's hiding something from me." Emily said in a sad tone.

"You know Em, your mother loves you very much, and she's doing the best she can."

"I know that Dylan. She is the best mother I could ever ask for. It's just I wish sometimes I had a daddy like all my other friends." Emily sighed.

"I know how you feel, but it helps to look at what you have. You have your mom, and Uncle Willy."

"And I have you Dylan." Emily said. "If I had one wish do you want to know what it would be?" Emily asked.

"What?"

"My one wish would be that you could be my daddy." Emily said running to Dylan giving him a hug.

Dylan was speechless, he barely knew this kid and she was asking him to be her father.

Suddenly the phone rang. "Saved by the bell." Dylan thought.

"Hello." Dylan answered.

"Hey D; its Brandon!"

"B! How you've been?"

"I'm doing great. Listen D I'm flying into L.A. tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could pick me up at the airport?" Brandon asked.

"You're flying into L.A.?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah I got an interview at The Chronicle to be a reporter." Brandon answered. "So do you think you can help me out?" Brandon asked.

"Uh yeah sure I'll be there." Dylan said panicking inside.

"Great my flight lands at three o'clock LAX."

"I'll see you then."

"Thanks buddy, see you tomorrow!" Brandon said and then he hung up.

Dylan hung up the phone and placed it on the counter. He rubbed his face realizing that both Brenda and Brandon will be in L.A. at the same time, and they are obviously not on speaking terms.

"Who was that?" Emily asked.

"Nobody. Listen Em Kelly is going to be coming soon to pack up her stuff so why don't you get dressed and we'll go out." Dylan said realizing that Kelly wanted to pack up alone.

"Ok where are we going?" Emily asked.

"Uh I have to stop at the After Dark real quick to go over some stuff, and then we have to go see your mom at work."

"Why do we have to go to the diner?" Emily asked.

"I have to talk to your mom, it's really important." Dylan answered.

"Ok I'm going to go get dressed." Emily said running off into her room.

Dylan had to tell Brenda that Brandon was coming to L.A. The last thing he needed was for her to run into him. He also had to tell her what Emily said to him, about the whole dad thing. This was a conversation that he wasn't looking forward to having, but he knew it isn't possible to keep Brandon and Brenda from bumping into each other. After all, Beverly Hills isn't that big of a city.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody! So I know you guys are probably kind of mad at me for not updating! All I can say is that school started back up and I've been busy. SORRY! I promise I will try and update the story more often! Anyways, here is chapter 10! Don't forget to review! *I do not own BH90120***

Chapter 10

Dylan and Emily walked into the diner to find Brenda serving someone there food. Brenda looked over and saw them and walked over to them.

"Hi, did I miss something?" Brenda asked.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"What are you doing here?" Brenda asked.

"Umm well I need to sort of tell you something alone." Dylan said.

"Ok talk quickly before my boss comes in."

"Em would you mind waiting by the counter?" Dylan asked.

"Fine! I always miss the juicy stuff!" Emily pouted as she walked over toward the counters.

"Dylan what's going on?" Brenda asked getting worried.

"Bren there's no easy way to say this so I am just going to say it. Brandon called this morning to tell me that he was flying into LA tomorrow and he wanted me to pick me up, and I sort of said yes."

Brenda's face went pale and her heart started beating a mile a minute.

"Oh my God! How could you! You know that we're not on speaking terms!" Brenda yelled.

"Look Bren I'm sorry I just panicked I mean what was I going to say no?"

"Yes that's exactly what you're supposed to say! Dylan I can't see Brandon! Trust me he doesn't want to see me either! I can't believe you did this! Come on Em we're leaving and you're coming in my car!"

"Whoa! Bren where are you going?" Dylan asked.

"To pack up my things from your place and find somewhere else to stay." Brenda said flatly.

"What mommy we can't leave Dylan!" Emily yelled.

"Em we don't have a choice. Now don't argue with me right now and get in the car!"

"Brenda what is going on?" Brenda's boss asked.

"I'm sorry but I have to go there's a family emergency." Brenda said.

"Brenda if you leave you don't have a job to come back to!"

Brenda looked at her boss then at Dylan who was giving her the 'don't be stupid look' and then she looked at Emily. "Em how would you like to get out of this dumpy place and move somewhere wonderful?"

"Where mommy?"

"Back to London. I got a call from Roy Randolph this morning and he said that he has a play for me back in London." Brenda said.

Dylan's heart stopped. London?

"Who's Roy Randolph?" Emily asked.

"He's a director and a very good friend of mine." Brenda then tuned to Dylan. "He's the only one who ever kept in touch with me, and he's the only one who fought to let me stay in the play when I got pregnant. It would be stupid of me not to take this opportunity and now that Brandon's coming I think it would be best."

"I quit." She said to her boss. Brenda grabbed Emily's hand and walked out to her car and drove away from the diner leaving Dylan alone…again.

"Oh no Kelly's going to be at the apartment!" Dylan said aloud and ran out to his car and followed Brenda back home.

***Beach Apartment***

Kelly was in her old room packing her things in a box, ready to start a new adventure. She was very thankful that Dylan did what she asked and let her pack alone… until she heard the front door open. Kelly sighed and barged out of her room.

"Dylan I thought I told you I wanted the apartment to…" Kelly stopped short when she saw Brenda Walsh and her daughter in hand standing in front of her. "Brenda." Kelly said shortly.

"Kelly, I-I'm sorry I-I-I didn't know that you were_ I'm just going to wait outside with Emily until you're done uh packing." Brenda said.

"No, don't be ridiculous you can stay, you do live here after all." Kelly said bluntly.

"Actually I'm going back to London." Brenda said.

"You are?" Kelly asked surprised. "What about Dylan?" Kelly asked in a bitchy sort of way.

"What about Dylan?" Brenda asked in a bitchy tone back.

"Well aren't you two together?

"No! What could possibly make you think that we got together the day after you guys broke up?" Brenda asked.

"Well he sure didn't seem to upset when I left last night. So I figured he was waiting for you to come home and you can 'cheer him up'." Kelly snapped.

"Ok first of all don't get all snappy with me in front of my daughter. Second of all Dylan was a wreck last night after you left. Third of all you're absolutely right! Dylan wanted to get back together last night, but I said no for a couple reasons! One of them being that he just broke up with YOU!" Brenda shouted back.

Kelly just stood there with those million dollar dagger eyes, and Emily just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Figures." Kelly said after a moment of silence. "It figures that as soon as I walk out of that door he runs back to you." Kelly said a little teary eyed.

"Yeah, well you know what else figures?" Brenda asked.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"It figures that we were happy in London, and then one day he just picks up and leaves. He came back to Beverly Hills… to be with you." Brenda said getting teary eyed as well.

At this period, Emily went in her room, and Kelly and Brenda were sitting in complete silence not knowing what to say to each other.

"How did we let this happen? I mean we used to be such good friends until…"

"Until you and Dylan cheated on me that summer when I was in Paris with Donna." Brenda cut Kelly off.

"I guess you never forgave me for that huh?" Kelly asked.

"I tried Kelly, but it's not easy. I mean I look at my life now and can't help but think that so much would be different if I didn't go to Paris." Brenda said.

"You know I never regretted sneaking around with Dylan that summer. I figured we were 'soul mates'. I thought that even if I had to lose a couple of friendships along the way, in the end I would be with my 'soul mate'. But I was so wrong, and I just realized that right now. Dylan and I aren't 'soul mates'. I don't even believe in that anymore. And even bigger than that, I just realized how life would have been so much easier if I had a good friend like you to lean on." Kelly was now crying and so was Brenda. "Brenda I'm so sorry for all of the pain that I caused you over the years. And I hope that you find it in your heart, maybe not now, but one day, to forgive me." Kelly cried.

"Kelly I don't really know what to say, except that I missed you." Brenda cried.

"Oh Brenda I missed you too." Kelly said as she ran over and embraced her long lost friend.

After moments passed by; Dylan came through the door.

"Did I miss something?" Dylan asked.

Both girls looked over and saw Dylan. Brenda immediately remembered what she was doing here in the first place, and anger started to rise.

**So what do you guys think? Let me know! Please Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Not much to say except that I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I think you guys will enjoy it as well! Thanks for all your reviews. I truly appreciated your kind words and I love reading your comments about the story. Alright enough chit chat let's get on with the story shall we? Her it is Chapter 11 of An Unexpected Turn. Enjoy! *I don't own BH90210***

Chapter 11

Dylan looked at the two girls he loved at a period of time. They both looked like they had been crying and it seemed to be as if they made up.

"So by the looks of things you ladies seem to be getting along." Dylan said.

Kelly just stared at him and Brenda rolled her eyes and headed toward her room.

"Bren, where are you going?" Dylan asked knowing what the answer was going to be.

"To pack." Brenda answered bluntly.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'm going to continue packing as well." Kelly chimed in looking at Dylan. Kelly walked to her former room grabbed some unused boxes and brought them into Brenda's room. "Here" Kelly said handing Brenda the boxes. "I didn't know if you needed any." Kelly said nicely.

"OH thanks Kel, but I don't think I need any." Brenda said.

"Here just take a couple just in case." Kelly assisted.

"Ok thanks." Benda said with a smile.

Dylan walked into the room. "So why is it that I end up alone every time?" Dylan asked.

Kelly and Brenda both looked at Dylan as he continued.

"I mean the only two girls that I actually really loved are both leaving me." Dylan said.

"Dylan we never really loved each other the way you loved Brenda. In fact we had more of a brother and sister relationship." Kelly said.

"Isn't that what you and Brandon said Kel? What is every relationship you have a brother and sister type relationship? You know that's not true. But you know what is true is the statement you said before that. I never really loved you like I loved Brenda, and I never will" Dylan spoke.

"Well fine Dylan we just don't love each other at all! Is that better? And why are you bringing Brandon into this?" Kelly spat out.

"Maybe he brought Brandon into this because Dylan is picking Brandon up from the airport tomorrow morning." Brenda said angrily.

"Wait what? Brandon is coming here in LA tomorrow?" Kelly questioned frantically.

"Yup that's right. Now I have to get out of here by tomorrow morning or God only knows what's going to happen!" Brenda yelled as she got up and stuffed some of her clothes into a bag.

"Wait that's why you're leaving; because Brandon is coming tomorrow?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah Brandon and I haven't been on speaking terms for about 6 years. And _DYLAN_ knew this but still said Brandon can stay with him!" Brenda spat.

"Hey! Hold on one minute! I didn't say he can stay here! I simply said I would pick him up at the airport." Dylan deafened himself.

"Oh please same difference! He's still going to be around!" Brenda yelled.

"Well I'm sorry Brenda but I can't control who comes and leaves Beverly Hills! If I said no he probably would have asked Steve or something!" Dylan yelled.

"Well maybe you should have said that you couldn't pick him up and that Steve or somebody else can pick him up!" Brenda yelled back.

"You know what Bren did you ever think that maybe just maybe I was in a difficult situation at that moment! I mean I'm trying to have a conversation with Brandon and Emily is sitting right there next to me who apparently knows that Brandon exists! Meanwhile from what you've been saying Emily doesn't know any of her family! So on top of trying not to have Emily hear what's going on I'm suppose to think of some lame excuse for Brenda's sake! Well God damn it I could've gotten a medal if I did that!" Dylan yelled sarcastically.

"Oh my God it amazes me on how sarcastic you are acting right now!" Brenda yelled.

"Me? Dylan McKay? Being sarcastic? I think you're the sarcastic one! I thought you said you and Brandon weren't on speaking terms! If that's true then how the hell did Emily hear you talking to a certain Brandon on the phone a couple of weeks ago?" Dylan yelled…again.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Brandon called for the first time in a long time to inform me that our Aunt Pearl died and that she left me some diamond necklace in her will! After that we started arguing and haven't spoken to each other since!" Brenda yelled back…again.

"Well my condolences!" Dylan said not as loud.

"Gee thanks!" Brenda said sarcastically.

"I can't believe Brandon's coming. I haven't seen him in forever." Kelly spoke softly breaking up the yelling of Brenda and Dylan.

Brenda and Dylan stopped yelling at each other and brought their attention towards Kelly.

"Kel are you okay?" Brenda said noticing Kelly's odd tone.

"Yeah it's just that I haven't seen him in forever. Honestly deep down inside I never really gotten over Brandon." Kelly said.

"Maybe you shouldn't take that job in New York after all." Dylan said sitting down on the bed next to Kelly.

"Yeah, Dylan's got a good point Kel." Brenda said sitting on the opposite side of Kelly on the bed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, Brandon's coming to LA for a job interview. He wants to move back here. Maybe that means that you two can reconnect." Dylan said.

Kelly laughed a nervous laugh then went serious. "You guys are insane! I mean first of all that is a really good job offer I have. I would be foolish not to take it. Second of all what if Brandon has a girlfriend or something?" Kelly said.

"Oh come on Kelly! We are both friends with Brandon on facebook! You know he's single." Dylan joked.

Brenda let out a laugh. "You have a facebook Dylan?"

"And why is that so funny?" Dylan asked.

"It's just that you were never 'the social network' type of guy." Brenda laughed. Kelly joined in on the laughter and so did Dylan after a few moments.

"I guess that is true." Dylan said after they all stopped laughing.

"But seriously Kelly, Dylan is right. I never have seen you and Brandon together as a couple. But from what I could tell from E-mails and phone calls and pictures you guys had something that people search their whole lives for and never find. Love is knocking on your door and it's up to you to answer it." Brenda said holding Kelly's hand.

"Brenda, do you know how many times I've answered that door? Every time I did, I got burned. Besides Brandon and I called off our wedding. I mean doesn't that say enough! Brandon and I are not meant to be together." Kelly stated.

"Kel, you weren't ready to get married then. You were both questioning your relationship because it seems too perfect to what it was before." Brenda said.

"What do you mean 'what it was before'?" Kelly asked.

"Kel, you and Brandon faced so many struggles and over came so much stuff. At that point in time the only thing you had to overcome was that long walk down the aisle. It seemed like the adventure was missing, but really all along you were both about to go through a lifelong adventure after you said 'I do'." Dylan said. "You just weren't ready for it yet. Now is your chance to see Brandon and remember what true love is."

"He's right you know. Brandon always held a torch for you, and I know you still hold one for him." Brenda said. "Don't blow it out yet." She whispered in Kelly's ear.

Kelly had gotten chocked up and wiped a few stray tears that fell from her face.

"Ok you guys picked on me now it's my turn to pick on you." Kelly said still whipping tears.

"What do you mean?" Brenda asked.

"Bren, you're doing the same thing you're telling me not to do." Kelly said. "I can give you the same speech you just gave me except I'll substitute the word Brandon to Dylan." Kelly said.

Brenda looked down at the ground. "Kel it's different." She said. Dylan looked at Brenda and smiled.

"No it's not Bren. I still love you and I know you still love me. Why are you leaving me?" Dylan asked.

"It is different Dylan. It's different because Brandon was always there for Kelly, even when they weren't together. You weren't there for me all the times I needed you the most." Brenda said in tears. She got up and ran out of the room.

"Bren wait!" Dylan yelled running out of the room after Brenda, leaving Kelly alone.

After Dylan ran out chasing Brenda; Kelly grabbed her laptop and logged on facebook. She clicked on Brandon Walsh's profile. His wall read _Heading back to the mainland tomorrow… Beverly Hills. _She then clicked on his information and checked his relationship status. It read: _Single._ Kelly let out a sigh. "_I guess I can at least meet with Brandon before I leave"_ Kelly thought to herself.

***Outside Beach Apartment***

Dylan found Brenda looking at the view crying.

"Bren." Dylan said grasping her shoulder. Brenda turned to face Dylan and looked at him in the eye.

"I was raped the day after you left me in London. The rapist is Emily's father. When I tried to tell my family, they wouldn't let me get the whole story out. All they know is that I got pregnant to some guy I don't even know. They turned on me. The last thing my father told me was that I was a disgrace to the family. When I called Brandon later he already knew and with my father's influence on him my new title in my family is a slut. I lost everything that week." Brenda cried to Dylan. "Now you know the truth." She said.

**Well that's the end of chapter 11. I found the arguing in this chapter very entertaining. How about you guys? And what's going to happen with Kelly? I'm thinking about giving Kelly a bigger role in this story. Brandon's going to be coming into the story soon too. And finally 11 chapters later, Brenda told Dylan the truth. How will Dylan react? Find out by reading chapter 12 which I will post soon! Don't forget to review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! Thanks for all your reviews from the last chapter! They mean so much to me and inspire me to write more. I'm glad you guys liked the comical argument he he. Anddd the truthhh is outtt! How will Dylan react? Find out now! Enjoy Chapter 12 of An Unexpected Turn!**

Chapter 12

The words 'I was raped' raced through Dylan's mind a billion of times as he starred at Brenda crying. He had so many emotions running through his mind right now. First he was angry; actually he was furious. He couldn't believe that some guy laid his hands on Brenda. He was also angry at himself. This never would have happened if he would've been there. He also had so much pity on Brenda. His eyes started to tear and he pulled Brenda in his arms and they both cried. After awhile Dylan led Brenda to the lounge chair on the deck and sat her down on top of him. They were both still crying, lying in each other's arms. No words were spoken until Dylan finally said something.

"They caught the guy right?" Dylan spoke stern but soft.

"What so you mean?" Brenda asked weakly looking up at him.

"The guy who" Dylan couldn't say the word rape. "Did the police catch him?"

Brenda tuned away from Dylan and was silent for a moment. "I never called the police." Brenda cried.

"What? You never called the police? That son of a bitch is running around and not rotting in a jail cell! Bren how could you be so stupid?" Dylan yelled.

Brenda was hysterically crying at this point and jumped out of Dylan's arms and faced him. "He said he would kill me if I did! I didn't know what to do Dylan! I was scared, alone, and brutally beaten! I was so scared I didn't even go back to my apartment! He stole my purse and ID and has all my information! He could've easily tracked me down! So I apologize for being so stupid for not calling the police!" Brenda yelled through her tears.

Dylan stood up and grabbed Brenda in his arms. "I am so sorry." Dylan cried. "I didn't mean to call you stupid. I'm just so angry that this happened to you! This is all my fault!"

"It's not your fault Dylan. It's nobody's fault. It just happened." Brenda said calming down.

"I don't know if I can believe that Bren. When did it happen?" Dylan asked.

Brenda looked up at Dylan. "The day after you left London." Brenda immediately felt bad. She knew Dylan definitely blamed himself now.

Dylan who was still crying looked at Brenda. "I am so sorry."

Brenda let out sigh and wrapped her arms around Dylan. She was relieved that she finally told Dylan the truth. Willy is the only person who ever knew the truth.

"Dylan I didn't tell you so you can feel guilty for not being there." Brenda told Dylan who was trying to get himself together, but the tears kept coming down.

"I know that, but I can't help but to feel guilty Bren. I love you and it kills me inside that somebody hurt you." Dylan said caressing her face.

Brenda held onto Dylan's hand that was on her face and sighed. "Dylan I never stopped loving you, and I probably never will." Brenda said and then pushed Dylan's hand away from her. "But we can't do this. I can't do this. I'm going back to London with Emily and I'm going to try and get my life back together." Brenda said looking in Dylan's eyes.

"Bren I love you more than I ever loved anyone in my entire life. I'm sorry that I hurt you in the past but-"

"Dylan this isn't because you hurt me in the past." Brenda cut Dylan off. "I just can't get involved with anybody right now. I'm not ready. The attack may have happened 6 years ago, but it still replays in my mind every day. I have nightmares and I have a permanent reminder…Emily. I love Emily with all my heart and I don't regret having her, but I can't forget how she was brought into the world. I have to be a mom first and I have to do what's best for her. Roy Randolph's offer is a one in a lifetime chance, I can't turn it down." Brenda said.

"Fine I'll come with you then, as a friend. I'll help you with Emily and I'll keep both of you safe. Then one day when you're ready… I'll be there." Dylan spoke with a very emotional tone.

"Dylan I can't ask you to leave everything here and come with us to London. Emily and I have been living alone for the past 6 years. We can handle this by ourselves." Brenda spoke. "Besides who will pick Brandon up at the airport." Brenda smiled trying to lighten the mood.

Dylan stayed serious. His heart was breaking and he felt as if he had no control over the situation…which he didn't. "Don't leave me Bren." Dylan whispered.

"I'm sorry Dylan, but I have to." Brenda spoke softly.

Dylan put his head down in defeat and watched Brenda make her way back inside. "Did I tell you that Emily said she wished I was her dad today?" Dylan yelled to Brenda right before she was inside.

"She did?" Brenda asked taken back.

"Yeah, right before Brandon called." Dylan said with a smile on his face.

Brenda smiled. "She really likes you. She's probably going to miss you more than I will, and she just met you." Brenda said with a slight laugh.

"You don't have to miss me Bren." Dylan said.

Brenda just looked at Dylan and walked back inside.

Dylan sighed and sat back down on the chair. He put his hands in his face and began to cry…he was losing his Brenda once again.

"Hey Bren is everything ok?" Kelly asked as she noticed Brenda was back inside in her room. Kelly sat next to Brenda on her bed and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I was raped the day after Dylan left London. That's how Emily came into the picture." Brenda said to Kelly flatly.

Kelly immediately had tears fill her eyes. Kelly was raped a couple of years ago as well, and she knew exactly what Brenda was going through. "Oh Brenda I had no idea! I am so sorry!" Kelly said as she embraced Brenda in her arms.

"I know, nobody knows except you, Dylan and a friend of mine." Brenda said. "I never called the police either. I was just so scared." Brenda said as she herself began getting teary eyed again.

"Brenda its okay I know exactly how you feel. I was raped not too long after you were." Kelly said wincing at the memory.

"You were?" Brenda asked surprised.

"Yeah about 5 years ago." Kelly said.

"Did you go to the police?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah, I went to the hospital and they contacted the police. I was ok…I mean I wasn't ok but I didn't catch any diseases and I wasn't pregnant and I had no internal bleeding or anything, but I didn't tell anybody at first either; not even my boyfriend. Eventually I told Dylan and then eventually everybody else." Kelly told Brenda.

"Wow you never told Dylan when it first happened? Being the protective boyfriend he is I'm surprised you didn't tell him when it first happened."

"Actually Dylan and I weren't going out then. I was going out with a lawyer named Matt." Kelly said.

"Wait you and Dylan didn't go out when he first came back to LA?" Brenda said who was now incredibly confused.

"No, he wanted to get back together but I was seeing somebody else. We got back together at Donna and David's wedding. It's been hell ever since." Kelly joked. "Anyway you're changing the subject, my rapist ended up being a client of my boyfriend! So he came into the store that I and Donna owned. I was so scared and paranoid then that I had a gun in my purse."

Brenda looked at Kelly. There was no way that she shot the guy right? Brenda thought.

"I shot him and he died." Kelly said.

Brenda was shocked. She had no idea of any of this information she had just learned. Brenda looked down with tears in her eyes. "I had no idea that any of this happened. I just figured that you and Dylan got back together and lived happily ever after. Especially after I read you were engaged in the newspaper. I guess I really lost touch of everything and everybody after I was attacked." Brenda said feeling slightly guilty for envying Kelly all these years.

"Brenda, why did you lose touch with everybody?" Kelly asked.

"Well my parents or I should say my father never let me get the whole story out. All he heard was that I was pregnant and I didn't know that the guy was. He flipped out on me and told me I was a disgrace to the family. By the time I called Brandon my father must've gotten a hold of him first. I suppose with my father's influence Brandon said the same thing my father said to me. I was so shocked that Brandon said that to me. He was always my best friend and it was like it was somebody else talking for Brandon. I haven't spoken to any of them until a couple weeks ago Brandon called to tell me that my favorite aunt died from cancer. I didn't even know she had cancer." Brenda started to cry. "Anyway after he told me that we just started arguing and saying horrible things to each other until he hung up on me. And as for the gang in Beverly Hills I just didn't feel like I was a part of the gang anymore. Plus with Dylan being there and everything I didn't want anything to do with anybody here. After my director found out I was pregnant I lost my job because a stage actress can't be pregnant without some notice. Eventually I ran out of money so I came back to LA and found that crappy yet affordable apartment and we've been living there until I met up with Dylan at the diner. And here I am today." Brenda sighed. "My life just fell apart. I am so blessed to have Emily though. I don't regret having her at all." Brenda said with a smile.

Kelly was openly crying. She couldn't believe everything that had happened to Brenda. What kind of a friend was she? She wished she would've done a better job keeping in touch with Brenda. If she would've known she would've helped her. Kelly also couldn't believe the Walsh family. Kelly and the res t of the gang always admired how connected their family was. The Walsh family she knew would do anything for each other no matter what. She was especially surprised at Brandon. Kelly couldn't blame Brenda for being pissed at Dylan for saying he would pick Brandon up at the airport. She would be too.

"Brenda I feel like I owe you an apology." Kelly said wiping the tears that fell down her cheek.

"No Kel you don't. What happened is not your fault, and it's definitely not your fault that you didn't know about it or that we didn't keep in touch like we should have. It's not your fault that Dylan left me in London and its' not your fault that you didn't help me out. It's my fault. I should've called one of you guys, but I didn't. I was being my dramatic stubborn strong headed self and did everything by myself." Brenda said. "If anything I should be apologizing."

"How about we compromise and we both say sorry at the same time for the hell of it"? Kelly said.

"Ok." Brenda laughed.

They both said sorry and hugged each other.

"Ok now that we know everything, are you really going to go back to London Bren?" Kelly said in a sad tone.

"Kel I can't give up this opportunity. What about you are you really going to move to New York?" Brenda asked.

"Bren I'm in the same boat as you're in. This is a great opportunity and there's nothing keeping me back here so yeah I'm going to go." Kelly said.

"Um actually Kel I don't know if you forgot but Brandon is coming to LA tomorrow and that is definitely something that should be keeping you back." Brenda said nudging Kelly.

"Bren me and Brandon are history! Besides after what you just told me I don't know if I even want to see him." Kelly said.

Brenda sighed and looked down noticing Kelly's laptop open to Brandon's facebook page.

"Oh really? Then why do you have Brandon's facebook page open." Brenda said picking up the laptop and scrolling down Brandon's profile.

"I was simply seeing if he put what time he was flying in." Kelly lied badly.

"Yeah right!" Brenda said. Wow he looks the same but different." Brenda said clicking on his picture enlarging it.

"Do you miss him?" Kelly asked as she noticed Brenda's face getting more serious.

"More than you could possibly imagine." Brenda said looking back up at Kelly.

Kelly nodded and looked at the clock. "It's almost 5 why don't we get ourselves together and we can have a goodbye dinner?" Kelly asked.

"That sounds great! My plane leaves at 3:30 tomorrow and I definitely want to spend my last night in Beverly Hills with you." Brenda smiled.

"Should I ask Dylan if he wants to join us?" Kelly asked.

"No I noticed that he left a couple of minutes ago. He probably wants to be alone for awhile anyway. We had a pretty heated conversation outside." Brenda said.

"Alright well go get Emily and we will go out ok?" Kelly said.

"Alright." Brenda said.

The girls had a blast at dinner. When they got home Dylan still wasn't there. Kelly said that she was going to sleep at her mom's incase Dylan came back and that she would be back over the apartment tomorrow morning to finish packing. Brenda tucked Emily in bed and walked into Kelly and Dylan's room…well Dylan's room. He still wasn't home and Brenda wanted to see him before she left tomorrow. She figured that he would say goodbye but she wasn't sure. Brenda went into her room and went to bed. She prayed to not have any nightmares which usually didn't work, but she did it anyway. Brenda was sad and excited that she would be leaving Beverly Hills yet again.

**Ok guys this was more of a filler chapter. I wanted to make sure Dylan, Kelly, and you guys know pretty much everything that happened to Brenda. There are still a couple of things I didn't mention yet, but I will! Also BRANDON WILL FINALLY BE COMING BACK TO BEVERYLY HILLS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! WOOHOO! I know I've been killing you guys telling you he's coming soon but he really is coming in the next chapter! Ok enough chit chat please please please please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Remember me? I know it's been a long time since I have updated, but school is out now so I have more time! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Chapter 13

Emily was the first to wake up the next morning. Emily is really sad that she has to leave Beverly Hills. She hated LA until a couple of days ago when she met Dylan. She has had so much fun with Dylan and she feels safe with him. Emily also notices how her mom Brenda acts when Dylan is around. She can see the love in their eyes and is sad that they're not staying to express their love to each other.

Emily yawned and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She then peeked in Dylan's room to see if he was there…he wasn't. Emily sighed sadly. She wished Dylan was there so she can talk to him about convincing Brenda to stay here with him.

"Emily?" A sleepy Brenda spoke.

Emily jumped startled by her mother. "Mommy you scared me!"

"Sorry" Brenda grinned. "What are you doing?"

"I was just seeing if Dylan was home. He's not." Emily said with a sad tone.

"You really like Dylan don't you?" Brenda said stroking her daughter's hair.

Emily nodded her head. "I want to stay here mommy."

"Em I know you do but I can't give up this opportunity. This is what is best for both of us ok?"

"I know but I also know that Dylan loves you and you love him." Emily said with a smirk on her face.

Brenda rolled her eyes and walked away to get some coffee. Emily chuckled because she knew she was right. "Get dressed Em we have to get ready to go!" Brenda yelled out from the kitchen. Emily rolled her eyes and walked in her room. She knew that nothing she could say would change her mother's mind. Brenda is as stubborn as she was.

_2 hours later_

"Hello? Brenda, Emily are you guys here?" Kelly asked as she walked into the beach apartment.

"Hey Kel we're still here." Brenda said as she came out of the hallway dragging her luggage.

"Oh good I was hoping I wouldn't miss you." Kelly said as she reached in to give Brenda a quick hug. "Let me drive you guys to the airport please?" Kelly pleaded.

"Kelly I don't want any sappy goodbyes." Brenda moaned.

"Oh come on Brenda! Please!" Kelly begged.

"Are you sure the only reason you want to take me to the airport isn't so you can run into a certain Brandon Walsh by any chance is it?" Brenda teased.

"Oh Brenda please. I don't even know when Brandon's flight is coming in….do you happen to know?" Kelly asked.

Brenda smiled. "No I don't. Dylan does but he is not here. I guess he won't be saying goodbye." Brenda said with a saddened tone.

"Bren I'm sure he'll come before you leave. What time do you have to leave?"

"Um 15 minutes." Brenda said looking at her watch. "And I still have to finish getting all my stuff together. I don't even know if Emily is ready yet." Brenda said getting stressed.

"Ok well you get your stuff together and I'll help Emily out and then we'll go, and if Dylan doesn't show up then we can officially give him the title of 'world's biggest jerk.'

"Ok deal let's get moving."

_At the airport_

Brenda and Emily got their tickets and went through airport security. Kelly tagged along so she could wish them farewell right before they get on the plane. Brenda and Kelly search for their gate while Emily holds Kelly's hand and her luggage in the other. As they walk the airport Brenda hears her name be called.

"Brenda!" Dylan shouts running towards her. Brenda whipped her head around facing Dylan who was running towards her.

"Told you." Kelly whispered in Brenda's ear.

Dylan caught up with them. "I can't let you leave without saying goodbye." Dylan said out of breath.

Brenda smiled. "Thank you for everything you did for me and Em. I'll never forget it. I owe you." Brenda said.

Dylan shook his head. "No you don't. You don't owe me anything." Dylan moved closer to Brenda and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to miss you Bren." Dylan said in his sexy whisper.

Brenda's eyes began to tear. "I'm going to miss you too." Brenda said. She wrapped her arms around him and he squeezed her petit waste holding her close and secure.

"I have to tell you something before you go." Dylan said as they released.

"What?" Brenda asked.

"I'm here to say goodbye to you and I'm here to pick Brandon up."

"Yeah I know that. I'll be gone before he comes in though right?" Brenda asked.

"Bren he's here." Dylan said.

"What do you mean he's here?" Brenda asked.

Kelly began to listen harder.

"His plane landed and he's in the bathroom right now. I think you should see him." Dylan said.

"What! Dylan no. I can't. You don't understand ok?" Brenda said.

"Bren he doesn't know you're here but I told him to meet me here at this very gate. I said I have a surprise for him."

"Dylan! Why are you doing this? This is none of your business!

"Hey D!" Brenda heard in a familiar voice.

"This is your last chance Bren. This could be possibly the last chance you get to see your brother."

"You have a brother?" Emily asked shocked.

Brenda looked down at Emily. "I'll explain later Em. Dylan I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Hey D! There you are." Brandon said. He looked next to Dylan and saw Kelly Taylor and saw she was holding a little girls hand. "Kelly! I had no idea you were going to be here. It's so great to see you." Brandon said as he reached in for a warm hug.

"Brandon! It's great to see you too. I missed you." Kelly said hugging him back.

Brenda was hiding behind Dylan and was grateful Brandon didn't notice her yet. She was on the verge of tears but knew she couldn't hide behind Dylan the whole time.

"Brandon there is someone else you should say hello to." Dylan said.

"Oh and what is your name?" Brandon asked Emily.

"I'm Emily." Emily said.

"Actually I was talking about Emily's mother." Dylan said moving aside presenting Brenda to Brandon for the first time in years.

"Brenda?" Brandon asked in shock.

"Hi Brandon." Brenda said. _Everything is about to change_ Brenda thought.

**Hahaha cliffhangers are the worst aren't they? This wasn't a very long chapter but it's still good right? ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise I will try to update quicker…although your sweet reviews always help! Please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Thank you for your sweet reviews! I love them so much. Here is the big reunion we've all been waiting for!**

Chapter 14

Brenda stood there speechless. She didn't know what to say to her brother. Seeing him was unreal.

"Brandon pleases say something." Brenda said as she watched Brandon standing there with a face of shock.

"I-I don't even know what to say or what to think." Brandon said motionless.

"Brandon you haven't se n your sister in 7 years I think you can think of something to say." Dylan said trying to gets some conversation flowing.

"Dylan, why don't we take Emily to get a soda or something while Brandon and Brenda catch up?" Kelly said.

"Good idea. You two try to think of something to say." Dylan said pointing to the twins as he left with the girls.

"Look Brandon this wasn't my idea. I didn't know you were here until two seconds before you came over. I understand if you don't want to see me. Actually I don't understand. I don't understand how you could just turn your back on me when I needed you the most. I don't know what Dad said to you but it must've been some talk for you to do this to me." Brenda said getting more and more emotional after each statement she spoke.

"I don't understand how you could sell your body to strange men and get pregnant to someone you don't know.

"What are you talking about Brandon?" Brenda asked angry and confused.

"Dad told me that you were sleeping around to get your roles in your plays and that you got pregnant." Brandon said.

"Brandon that is not true at all! I never slept with any of the directors to get a part in a play! How could Dad ever conquer such a horrific idea, and how could you believe it?" Brenda yelled bringing attention to the scene.

"Are you saying that Dad lied about it?" Brandon asked yelling back even more confused than before.

Brenda was in tears and tried to calm herself down. "Brandon you have no idea what happened to me in the last six years. I was raped, I got pregnant, I lost my job, I lost everything, and I moved to the worst area in L.A to try and raise my daughter all by myself because my family turned on me." Brenda spoke softly as the tears blurred her vision. "I don't know why Dad would tell you that I slept around but I didn't. I was just walking down the street and some guy pulled me into an ally and the rest is history." Brenda cried.

Brandon had tears in his eyes and was shaken up at the fact that his father told him this lie. "You were raped Bren?" Brandon asked making sure he heard this story right.

Brenda just nodded her head 'yes' as more tears escaped from her eyes. "Brandon, Dad never let me explain what happened to me. He just flipped out on me and told me I was a disgrace to the family. I never spoke or heard from mom or dad ever since. And when I called you, you turned your back on me too. I knew that dad got to you first but I can't believe he told you that I slept around." Brenda said.

"Brenda I didn't know what to believe. When dad called me I was in a dark period in my life. I just moved to Washington for a new job which was ok, but I was dealing with being single again after Kelly and I decided not to get married. I was just trying to move on and when he told me I just lost it and was so fed up with drama. I am so sorry Brenda. I am so sorry. I was wrong and this is my entire fault. I should've of turned my back on you. I am such an idiot." Brandon spoke sincerely; beating himself up in his head. _How could I be so cruel to my own sister?_

"Oh Brandon I forgive you. I can't be mad at you forever. I love you Brandon." Brenda said throwing her arms around her brother for the first time in years.

"I love you too Brenda." Brandon said.

"Are you leaving?" Brandon asked as they released each other.

"Yeah I am. For once I got a break. Roy Randolph offered me a job back in London." Brenda said.

"Roy Randolph? Talk about a blast from that past." Brandon joked.

"Yeah I know but this is a big deal for me and Emily. She deserves better than I have given her." Brenda said.

"She's adorable Brenda. I wish you were staying so we can catch up and so I can meet Emily."

"I do too but I think this is a new beginning for us Brandon. We can start over." Brenda said.

"See that's the weird thing Brenda. I don't want to start over. I want to start where we left off. I just wish you were at least staying in the country."

"Me too." Brenda said. "You could always come and visit."

"I would love too." Brandon said.

"So Brandon before Kelly and Dylan come back I was wondering if you knew how mom and dad were doing?" Brenda asked.

"I wouldn't think you would care after the way they treated you." Brandon said.

"I know, but they are my parents." Brenda said.

"Well Bren to be honest after dad and you had that fight the family hasn't been the same. Mom and Dad's marriage is falling apart and I don't really see them much anymore, because they're not the best company to be around. They're miserable." Brandon answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could call mom. I miss her so much. I sometimes get the feeling that she was always on my side. No matter what happened or how mad dad was at me over the years she always gave me a fair chance." Brenda said.

"You know Bren; mom still is on your side. When dad cut you off, she became pale and quiet. I think she is furious at dad and that's one of the reason there marriage is going downhill."

"Can you do me a favor? Can you call mom and let her know that you've seen me and that I am ok, and that I love her." Brenda spoke.

"I can definitely do that."

"Just don't tell dad!" Brenda said.

Brandon chuckled. "I won't!"

Dylan and the girls made their way back to Brenda and Brandon as they saw they were now laughing.

"I see smiles and hugging, this must be a good sign." Dylan joked.

"You're right it is a good sign." Brandon answered.

"So are you guys okay now?" Kelly asked.

"Never better." Brenda answered. "Emily I want you to meet somebody very special. This is your Uncle Brandon."

"I have an uncle!" Emily exclaimed.

"You sure do, and it looks like I have a beautiful niece I get to spoil." Brandon said kneeling down to Emily.

"Oh mommy we can't leave now!" Emily said.

"Emily we went through this. Going to London is a good thing." Brenda said.

"Fine you go to London and I'll stay here with Dylan, Kelly, and Brandon." Emily argued.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Brenda asked.

"Are you sure she's your daughter or your twin?" Brandon joked. "She sounds just like you, stubborn and difficult." Everybody laughed except for Brenda.

"Well aren't you hilarious." Brenda rolled her eyes as everybody else was still laughing.

"Come on Bren you have to stay." Dylan said.

"Dylan you're not helping matters. You're supposed to be telling Emily how great London is!" Brenda exclaimed.

"Sorry I can't do that." Dylan said.

"I don't know Brenda; sounds like you're stuck here." Kelly joked.

"Oh really Kelly, and did you tell Brandon that you were moving to New York." Brenda said sticking her tongue out jokingly.

"You're going to New York?" Brandon asked disappointed.

"Yeah I got a job offer and nothing is really holding me back anymore." Kelly said noting the sad look in Brandon's face.

"When are you leaving?" Brandon asked.

"Next week." Kelly answered.

"That gives me an idea." Dylan said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Well it all depends on what your mommy says. Bren, when do you have to officially start work in London?" Dylan asked.

"10 days from today. Why?"

"Well since Kelly isn't leaving until next week and you don't have to start work until next week why don't you just stay one more week? It'll give us all a chance to reconnect. I mean you haven't even seen the rest of the gang yet Bren. And then you and Kelly can leave together because you stop at NYC on your way to London." Dylan said.

"Mommy, that's a great idea! We can stay one more week can't we?" Emily begged.

"Come on Bren you have to stay. We have some serious catching up to do that can't be done over the phone."Brandon assisted.

"Yeah and then we can have a going away BBQ for the both of us." Kelly said.

"Come on Brenda. You can't say no." Dylan said.

Brenda looked at all of their pathetic faces and sighed. "Ok ok ok! We'll stay! Just ONE MORE WEEK!" _I am way too easy. Brenda thought. _

**Hehe okay! So Brenda and Brandon are all good now. All of your reviews said that you wanted them to make up and so they did. Yay! Dylan convinced Brenda to stay an extra week. Something tells me that Dylan has something up his sleeve. Hmmm…. Let's remember this people: although I have not stressed it a lot in the past 2 chapters Dylan is still in love with Brenda! This is a BD story with a lot of other drama besides their relationship. Next chapter is going to be all BD I think. I'm also going to put some BK in this story. OK PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Rehearsal had just ended. Brenda was tired. She began walking back to her apartment in the dark rainy London streets. She felt like she was holding a ton of bricks in her purse, her feet ached and so did her heart. Dylan had just left London. She couldn't believe it. After everything they have been through, they broke up again. A single tear fell from her face and she vigorously wiped it away. She was so tired of crying over Dylan McKay. _

_Brenda was so lost on her thoughts as she walked the familiar streets of London. She turned on Elmer St. and continued her way home. Brenda began to feel a presence behind her. She didn't think anything of it at first and kept her pace. The dark presences footsteps began growing quicker and louder. Brenda slightly turned her head to face the dark man. He began coming close about to grab her. Brenda began to run, but not fast enough. His rough hands grabbed her and muffled her mouth and pulled her into the alley._

Brenda jumped up in a cold sweat out of breath. She looked around and saw that she was at the beach apartment. The clock read 3:52 AM. She rubbed her face and tried to calm herself. "It was just a nightmare." She thought to herself and tried to go back to sleep.

It was now 8:00 AM at the beach apartment. Brenda, Emily, and Kelly were up making breakfast for everybody. Brandon and Kelly stayed at the beach apartment last night because they all stayed up late the night before catching up.

"Em, can you stir this while I start the bacon?" Brenda asked.

"Yes! That's my favorite part." Emily said.

"Well something smells good." Brandon said as he came out of the bathroom showered and dressed.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Kelly said noticing how handsome Brandon looked.

"You girls must have gotten up pretty early to make all of this. Bren, you definitely have the Cindy Walsh gene." Brandon noted.

"Ha yeah I guess I do." Brenda said.

"Where is Dylan at?" Brandon asked.

"He had to go to the club to sign some delivery or something, but he said he'll be back in time for breakfast." Kelly answered.

"So I guess I am the only one who slept in huh?" Brandon said.

The girls grinned at Brandon's comment and put the finishing touched in their breakfast feast. The door open and Dylan came in smelling the good food.

"Well you ladies were sure busy. Look at this spread!" Dylan exclaimed.

"I guess we did over do it." Kelly noted looking at all of the food they made.

"Are you kidding? I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time." Brandon joked as he piled some food onto his plate.

"Obviously." Brenda joked as Brandon piled a lot of food on his plate.

"Ok let's eat!" Emily shouted.

After breakfast the boys cleaned up while the girls relaxed on the deck outside.

"So Bren, I was thinking that we should get together with the whole gang tonight. Nobody knows that you and Brandon are back in town and I know they would all love to see you." Kelly said as she put her sunglasses on.

"Yeah, it would be really nice to see everybody." Brenda answered.

"Great! I'll call Steve and see if we can have it at his house, the old Casa Walsh."

"Talk about a flash from the past. I haven't been there since I was 19." Brenda smiled at the memories she had there.

"What's Casa Walsh?" Emily asked as she played with her Barbie.

"That's where Uncle Brandon and I use to live," Brenda explained, "but now a good friend lives there with his wife and daughter."

"Cool!" Emily said as she continued to play.

Dylan and Brandon then came out from the kitchen to join the girls.

"So what do you say Brandon, are you up for a reunion with the gang at Casa Walsh?" Kelly asked.

"Of course I am! I can't wait to see the old house and friends." He answered.

"Ok it's settled then. I am going to go and fill in the gang on what's going on and I'll call you guys later." Kelly said she got up to leave.

"Sounds like a plan Kelly." Brandon said.

"I'll see you guys later." Kelly said as she left.

"Brenda, do you think I can have some one on one quality time with Emily today? I was thinking of taking her to the pier and having some good bonding time." Brandon asked.

Emily jumped up at the idea. "O please mommy! That would be so much fun!" Emily begged.

Brenda laughed, "Yes, I think that is a great idea."

Emily and Brandon left, leaving Brenda and Dylan alone.

"So Bren, what do you say we take a walk on the beach or something? We haven't really had a lot of one on one time." Dylan offered.

"I don't know. I'm sure you're busy with the club and everything."

"Bren, why am I getting the feeling that you're avoiding me?"

Brenda hesitates to answer. She is afraid to spend too much time alone with Dylan. She knows that Dylan still loves her and wants her to stay in L.A. "No, I'm not avoiding you it's just-"

"Brenda," Dylan said softly as he came closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "I know you better than anybody. I can read you like a book. Stop lying to me."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I am afraid to get close to you again. Dylan I am fragile right now. I can't handle getting my heart broken again." Brenda says softly looking down.

Dylan lifted Brenda's chin up, "Bren, I am not going to hurt you ok. Can we please just go on the beach and take a walk?"

Brenda nodded her head in agreement and her and Dylan walked downstairs to the beach and walked in silence for a while.

Dylan looked out at the waves crashing and his thoughts ran wild. He wanted to get close to Brenda again. As soon as he saw her at the diner he fell in love with her all over again. She was still beautiful and had that same Brenda attitude that he loved. The only difference he could see was her smile. It wasn't the same smile he saw all those years ago at the Spring Dance, or the same smile he saw in London. _London_ he thought. They had the best time in London. It wasn't complicated and there was nobody in their way. _And then I was an ass and left her, _he thought. _I ruined her smile; I wasn't there when she needed me the most._

"What are you thinking about?" Brenda asked interrupting Dylan's thoughts.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"I know when you're thinking; the way you space off and look out into the ocean and bite your lip." A moment of silence, "I can read you like a book too you know." Brenda finished.

Dylan smiled. "I know you can. You know me better than anyone."

"Is that what you were thinking?"

Dylan stopped walking and turned to face her. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are, and I was also thinking about our time in London." Dylan answered.

Brenda blushed and looked into Dylan's eyes. She could feel the passion inside him. "We had fun." Brenda said trying to put an end to the conversation that didn't start.

"That's it? We had fun. Bren, I spent the best years of my life with you in London."

Brenda couldn't take it any longer. "Yeah, if it was so good then why did you leave?" Brenda asked with anger and bitterness in her tone.

Dylan looked down when he saw the pain in Brenda's eyes.

"That's what I thought." Brenda said looking away from Dylan. "You know Dylan, sometimes I can read you like a book, but I have to admit I can't all the time. I never understood why you left. And by the look in your eyes I can tell that you don't know either."

"Bren you're right I don't know why." Dylan took a breath and continued," I have been running my whole life Brenda. You know that. When things get too good I wait for the other shoe to drop. When we got into that fight, the night before I left, I thought that was it." Dylan admitted.

"The fight about going to Kelly and Brandon's wedding?"

"Yeah."

Brenda rolled her eyes at the memory of the pathetic fight. "Dylan that fight was stupid on both of our parts, and I admit that it got pretty bad towards the end, but I can't believe you left over that."

"Bren, I'm trying to open up here. Don't call me a liar." Dylan said.

"I'm not calling you a liar! I just can't believe that you left because of it. There had to be something else."

Dylan didn't know what else to say. What he told Brenda was true; the fight shook him up a little. His mind flashed back to the fight in London…

"_Dylan, I can't believe you don't want to go to my brother's wedding!" Brenda yelled._

"_Bren, I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a wedding!"_

"_Just a wedding? Dylan you are talking stupid. We are talking about Brandon and Kelly finally getting married. What kind of sister am I going to look like if I don't go? I mean it's bad enough I haven't seen Brandon since I came to London!"_

"_Ok fine, if you want to go to the wedding then go to the wedding."_

"_I want to go with you, as a couple Dylan! I don't get it, why don't you want to go?" Brenda asked sternly._

_Dylan began pacing the room. "I don't know Bren." He said softly._

_They remained silent for awhile until Brenda spoke, "Is it because of Kelly?" Brenda asked with a hurt voice._

"_What?" Dylan asked annoyed._

"_That's it isn't it! You don't want to see Kelly get married to somebody else. Brandon won. She chose Brandon and you can't take it." _

"_Brenda you and I both know that is absolutely ridiculous!" Dylan yelled._

"_Is it? It wouldn't be the first time you were with me and really wanted to be with Kelly."_

_(Flashback End)_

Brenda interrupted Dylan's thoughts again. "You know what's really funny about that fight Dylan?"

Dylan looked up at Brenda.

"What's funny is that you ended up going to the wedding and I stayed in London."

"Nobody knew that I was at the wedding Bren." Dylan responded.

Brenda shook her head and began feeling the tears forming in her eyes. "Kelly knows. I know you told Kelly you were at the wedding. I also know that as soon as you came back to LA you did everything you could to be with Kelly again. You even told her that we've been broken up for years!" Brenda said getting incredibly emotional at that last sentence.

Dylan put his head down in shame and tried to keep his emotions intact. "Brenda, I am sorry." Dylan said sincerely.

"That's the problem Dylan. You're always sorry. Don't you see that this can never work between us? We obviously still have a lot of things to work through, and I have to think of what is best for my daughter."

"Brenda, I understand that, but I still love you and I always will." Dylan said caressing Brenda's face gently and sweetly.

"And I'll always love you, but love is not enough." Brenda cried releasing the tears that have been burning her eyes. She moved Dylan's hand away and walked back to the apartment, leaving Dylan alone.

**Hi everybody! I hope I still have some reader out there! I know it's been a long time since I have updated and I apologize. This is my gift to you for the holidays!**

**So this chapter took a different path then I expected. I decided not to have Brenda and Dylan talk about the rape. I decided to start to fill in some puzzle pieces about Brenda and Dylan's time in London. Obviously, Brenda is still hurt that Dylan left her in London, and Dylan needs to do some soul searching to figure out why he really left Brenda.**

**I'm thinking that the next chapter is going to be the reunion with the rest of the gang. In case you guys haven't figured it out I don't know where this story is going to go. I am pretty much making this up as I go from chapter to chapter. I hope you are all enjoying it.**

**By the way, your reviews really inspire me to write. So if you want quicker updates….REVIEW! (please) **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After their talk, Brenda and Dylan spent the rest of their day avoiding each other. Dylan went back to work at the After Dark and Brenda began reading over the script that Roy Randolph had e-mailed over at the beach apartment. Both Brenda and Dylan had trouble concentrating. All they could think about was their conversation on the beach. Their words ran through their minds and they wondered if they could ever find happiness with each other again…

"_I spent the best years of my life with you in London."_

"_I never understood why you left."_

"_I have been running my whole life, Brenda"_

"_You're always sorry."_

"_I still love you."_

"_And I'll always love you, but love is not enough."_

Hours later, Dylan, Brandon, Emily, and Kelly return to the apartment and begin to get ready for dinner at Casa Walsh. Brenda wanted to make a good impression on the gang. She rocked a black dress that fell just below her knees. It had a low neckline that showed just the right amount of cleavage. She topped the outfit off with black high heel shoes and a diamond necklace. She wore a light amount of makeup and let her hair down, which was full of lush's waves. Brenda looked stunning. As Brenda finished applying her lipstick there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Brenda said.

Kelly peered through the door and closed it behind her. "Wow Bren, you look great." Kelly said.

"Thanks Kel, you look beautiful as usual." Brenda smiled.

Kelly wore a short black skirt which showed off her great legs and a printed blouse. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore heavier make up then Brenda did. She looked stunning as well.

"Are you ready to go? The boys are waiting." Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Brenda said as she took one last look at herself in the mirror and grabbed her purse. "Did Em put her dress on?"

"Yes and it's so cute! Where'd you get it?" Kelly asked.

"Oh from a very hip and trendy place called the Salvation Army." Brenda said.

"Well, I'll have to start shopping here." Both Brenda and Kelly shared a smile and walked out into the living room where the boys and Emily were waiting.

Both Brandon and Dylan stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the two beautiful women make their way towards them.

"Are you guys ready?" Kelly asked.

"Uh yeah, but I must say it will be really hard to concentrate on driving with these three beautiful ladies." Brandon said with his usual charm, looking at Kelly. Kelly smiled and blushed.

"I'll have to second that." Dylan spoke. He couldn't take his eyes off of Brenda. _"Beautiful."_ He thought.

"Mommy, Kelly, you look so pretty." Emily said.

"Thanks baby." Brenda said.

"All right let's get going." Brandon said. With that, they all left to Casa Walsh.

"Janet, would you please stop cleaning. The house is spotless!" Steve said.

"Steve! I want to make a good impression!" Janet said.

"Why? You already know Brandon for God sakes!"

"Yeah, but I never met Brenda and I wasn't living in his house then!" Janet answered.

"Honey, this is our house now. Believe me, we pay _all_ the bills." Steve joked.

"Yeah, but everybody still refers to this place as 'Casa Walsh', and I want to make sure that they see we keep her running in perfect condition." Janet said as she scrubbed a spot on the counter.

"Ok, I get that, but they're going to be here any minute and that spot you are scrubbing has been there since we were in high school." Steve pointed out.

Janet stopped scrubbing the spot, looked up at Steve and smiled. "You're right. Here take this cheese platter out to David and Donna while I finish preparing the salad."

"Ok." Steve said. He took the tray and went into the living room where David and Donna were playing with their baby, Ruby.

"Here are some appetizers for you guys." Steve said as he placed the tray on the table.

"Oh how fancy for a former KEG boy." Donna joked.

"Don't thank me; thank the chef. Where did Maddie go?"

"Right behind you, daddy." Maddie answered as she came into the living room. Maddie went straight to Ruby and played with her. The adults smiled at their kids.

"I am so excited to see Brenda and Brandon." Donna said.

"Me too. It's been way too long. I haven't seen Brenda since she went to London." Steve said.

"Yeah, we haven't either." David said.

"Well, I kept in contact with her until Dylan came back. Her number was no longer in service and all of my letters kept getting returned. She must have moved and never made the effort to keep in touch with me after that." Donna shrugged.

"I talked to her every once in awhile when Brandon was here, but after he left that was it. Did Kelly ever talk to her?" Steve asked.

"No, she never really did, but Kelly called me last night and said that they were getting along great and that Brenda's daughter is adorable." Donna said.

"Now that's the story I want to hear… who is Brenda's daughters father." David said.

"Well, don't bring this up, but when I asked Kelly that question last night she said that it was a complicated situation and that it'd be best if we didn't talk about it." Donna said.

Steve and David just looked at each other."Well either way, I'm excited to see both of them." Steve said.

Donna smiled. "Me too."

Janet walked into the living room supporting her baby bump. "Ok salads done and dinner is just about ready. Now all we need is the guests of honor." Janet said.

"Janet, are you sure you don't need help with anything. You're doing an awful lot." Donna said with concern.

"No, no I'm fine." Janet replied.

"You look a little tense." David said.

"She just wants to make a good impression." Steve explained.

"Well, the house is spotless, and the food smells great, so you don't have a thing to worry about. Please sit down and rest. Stress is not good for the baby." Donna said.

Janet sighed and sat down next to Donna. "You're right."

With that the door bell rang. Janet jumped up from her seat, "They're here!" She exclaimed. Everybody chuckled at Janet and went to the door.

_Outside_, Brenda started to get nervous and Dylan noticed.

"You don't have to be nervous Bren. You don't need to tell them anything you don't want to. They're all your friends and they will love you no matter what. Trust me." Dylan whispered into Brenda's ear as they walked to the door.

Brenda nodded and gave a small smile to Dylan. _Does he have to whisper so close? God, he's so sexy. Focus Brenda! _Brenda thought to herself.

Emily was in front of Brenda and Dylan walking with Brandon and Kelly. "So, this was your home mommy?" Emily asked.

"Yup. Uncle Brandon and I lived here." Brenda replied.

"Brings back memories doesn't it Bren?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, it does." She said as they all reached the door.

"Ready to go in?" Kelly asked looking at Brenda.

Brenda took Emily's hand and knelt down to her level. "Remember your manners and try to finish all of your dinner even if you don't like it, ok?" Brenda said, fulfilling her role as a mother.

"Ok mommy!" Emily said.

Brenda kissed Emily's cheek and stood up, still holding her hand. "Ready ." Brenda said. She took a deep breath as Kelly knocked on the door.

Seconds later the door opened revealing Steve with a huge smile on his face. "Well, it's about time you Walshes made an appearance. God, I missed you Brandon!" Steve said and picked Brandon up and squeezed him in a hug.

"Ok Steve, I missed you too. I'm also missing oxygen right now." Brandon joked.

Steve laughed and put Brandon down while everybody else was still standing in the doorway. "Well, come in guys!" Steve said and closed the door behind them.

"Brenda baby! You look gorgeous; how are you?" Steve said as he picked Brenda up in a hug.

Brenda laughed. "I'm good Steve. I've missed you!"

"Well, I missed you too!" He replied.

"Brenda!" Donna squealed and pushed Steve out of the way to embrace her old friend.

"Donna! Look at you! You look fantastic!" Brenda said.

"Me? Look at you! Oh Bren, I've really missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too. I've missed all of you. Where are David and your daughter?" Brenda asked.

"Right behind you." David answered, holding baby Ruby. "Hey! How are you?" David said and kissed Brenda on the cheek.

"I'm good! Donna, David your daughter is beautiful." Brenda said as she made baby faces to Ruby. "Hi Ruby." Brenda said in a "baby voice".

"I don't believe I officially met Ruby yet, unless Skype counts." Brandon said as he saw the baby.

"How you doing, Silver?" Brandon asked as he patted his old friend on the back.

"Good to see you, Bran." David replied.

Donna and Brandon exchanged a hug.

"Brenda, I'd like you to meet my lovely pregnant wife Janet." Steve said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Brenda." Janet said as she shook Brenda's hand.

"Likewise. I love what you have done to the house." Brenda said.

Janet smiled. "Thank you. And this is our daughter Maddie."

"Nice to meet you, Maddie." Brenda smiled.

"You too." Maddie said shyly.

"I would like everyone to meet my daughter. Everyone this is Emily." Brenda said.

Emily smiled bashfully. "Hello everyone." Emily said.

Everyone said hello back and smiled.

"Bren she is so cute." Donna said.

"Well, now that everyone is here we should go into the dining room and sit down. Steve will get everyone drinks and I'll bring the appetizers and salads out." Janet said.

Everyone sat down in the dining room. On one end was Ruby in a high chair, David, Donna, Brenda, Emily, and Maddie. Brandon sat on the other end across from Ruby. Next to him were Kelly, Janet, Steve and Dylan.

"So Bren, how long have you been living in the states?" Donna asked.

"A few years. I've been in California for about a year now." Brenda answered.

"In L.A.?" Janet asked.

"Well, more on the outskirts of Los Angeles." Brenda replied.

"So, not too far from Beverly Hills?" Steve asked.

"Well, I guess so. Look, before any of you ask any more questions I want to apologize."

All of the attention turned towards Brenda.

"I am sorry that I lost touch with everyone. Life has thrown some unexpected turns and I've had to make a lot of changes. I'm not the same girl that left here all of those years ago. I've grown up a lot and learned that you can't go through life without the people you love. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I am ready for a new beginning with everyone." Brenda took a breath.

Brandon lifted his glass. "Let's have a toast then…to new beginnings."

Everybody lifted their glasses. "To new beginnings." They all said and clinked their glasses together…once again the gang was together.

Dylan gave Brenda a reassuring smile. _"Tonight will be a good night." He thought._

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Brenda let everybody fill her in on whats been happening on the past years in 90210. Dylan was quiet during dinner. He barely said a word and often caught himself staring at Brenda and thinking of their past.

"So, who wants dessert?" Janet asked.

"Oh Janet you've done enough. I'll get it." Kelly said.

"I'll help." Donna said and she and Kelly went into the kitchen to get dessert ready.

"Hey, do you guys want to check the basketball score while the ladies get dessert?" Steve asked.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Brandon said.

"Ditto." David said as he picked Ruby up from her high chair and went into the living room with the guys.

Janet rolled her eyes. "Men and sports." She said.

Brenda laughed. "I know. I'll never understand the obsession."

"I don't think we're meant to." Janet joked.

"Hey, women are just as hard to figure out." Dylan commented.

Emily tapped Brenda on her shoulder. "Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Ok." Brenda said and started to get up from her seat.

"Oh Brenda, I'll take her. Maddie and I have to go too. I'll show her Maddies room and they can play." Janet said.

"Thanks Janet! Be good Emily." Brenda said.

When Janet and the kids left, Brenda noticed she was left alone with Dylan. There was an awkward silence between them. Brenda decided to mention what happened earlier today.

"Dylan, about what happened earlier, I'm sorry that-"

"You know Bren," Dylan interrupted, "let's just forget about it for now. I can see you're having a good time and I don't want to ruin it."

Brenda nodded. "Okay. I'm going to help the girls with dessert."

Brenda walked into the kitchen finding Kelly and Donna laughing as they put icing on cupcakes.

"What are you guys doing?" Brenda asked.

Kelly laughed. "Don't tell Janet, but she forgot to put icing on the cupcakes."

"Pregnancy brain." Donna joked.

Brenda laughed. "Here I'll help." She said and started to ice the cupcakes.

"I've really missed you Bren." Donna said.

"Me too." Kelly said.

"That's really nice to hear. Part of me always thought you guys never really missed me. You know, out of sight out of mind." Brenda admitted.

"That's not true. Everything changed when you left. You were always a major part of the gang and we always missed you." Donna said.

"Yeah! In fact we all thought you were living the dream in London and forgot about us." Kelly said.

"Well, I was living the dream, but I never forgot any of you." Brenda responded.

"So, you're going back to London?" Donna asked.

"Next week. I got offered an amazing job and I am not in a position to say no. Life hasn't treated me well the past six years." Brenda said.

Donna nodded trying to hide her confusion. She had no idea what happened to Brenda, and desperately wanted to know.

"Donna, not tonight, but soon I want to catch up and tell you everything that happened. I know you have a lot of questions. I just want to enjoy this night." Brenda said noticing Donnas' confusion.

Donna smiled. "I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me." She said.

"I know." Brenda smiled and hugged Donna.

Kelly smiled at her two friends. "Being here in this kitchen with you two brings back a lot of memories." Kelly said.

"Tell me about it! I've been having flashbacks all night!" Brenda said.

"So Bren, what is going on with Dylan tonight? He's being even more quiet then usual and is starring at you like a lost puppy." Kelly said.

Brenda sighed. "Dylan and I had a talk earlier today."

"Well that explains it." Kelly joked.

"Yeah well, we didn't really end the conversation on good terms. He wants a relationship like we had in London and I'm not ready for that. I love him, but I don't trust him. And I'm going back to London and he is staying here." Brenda explained.

"And the Brenda Dylan saga continues." Donna said.

**Hi there! I apologize I haven't updated in forever…but you know life happens. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update faster, but school is about to start so don't hold your breath! I still want to read your reviews because they inspire me to write! Sooo if you want faster updates…REVIEW! The gang is reunited! The reunion will continue next chapter.**


End file.
